School Day but I Added a Spoiler
by ISS600
Summary: The characters of F.N.a.F. are human school students at Yellow Rose Elementary School. Human A.U. and shipping. This story contains child abuse, murder, a little vaguely described gore and other dramatic stuff so the rating will change to T when I write that stuff. I'm changing the rating soon. Accepting OC's
1. Introduction

**Author's note**

 ***This is a mashup of two stories. One Five Funny Nights at Freddy's and the spin-off/what was originally F.F.N.a.F. which is titled Silverado North which is a group fanfiction where the FNaF characters are in high school-ish that will be posted eventually***

This is a human AU and it involves: child abuse, murder, insanity, cuteness, somewhat graphic depictions of violence later on and eventually a more mature event. That's why it's rated K right now but will change to T when necessary.

Ships: Endo 02 X Marionette, Foxy X Chica, Bonnie X Chica, Golden Freddy x J.J.

 **AU** **na** **mes**

Main Characters

Freddy = Freddy Fazbear

Bonnie = Bonnie Cottontail

Chica = Chica McEggson

Foxy = Fionn Fox

Endo 01 = Evangelion "Evan" Fox

Endo 02 = Jason Fox

Mangle = Fianna Fox

Marionette = Marionette Emmings

B.B. = Benjamin Barnaby "B.B." Johnson

J.J. = Jamie Janis "J.J." Johnson

Golden Freddy = Gordon "Goldie" Fazbear

Plushtrap = Peter Trapp

Springtrap = Seán Trapp

Recurring Characters

Fredbear = Fredbear Fazbear

Toy Chica = Tina Casey "T.C." McEggson

Toy Freddy = Teddy Fazbear

Toy Bonnie= Toby Cottontail

DeeDee = Dayna Darla "D.D." Johnson

Others for Main Story

Mendo = Mark Endigo

Lolbit = Lola Byte

Old Man Consequences = Matthias Paddy "Old Man Consequences" Hawthorn

Pets

FnaF 1 Cupcake = Carl

FnaF 2 Cupcake = Cameron

Mangle's Endoskeleton Head = Mini-Head

O.C.'s Please

Hey guys if ya want to submit your own O.C.'s or yourself as an O.C. go ahead. We need a student population after all. Just fill out this form in the reviews or PM me and remember humans (not the faction, I mean they can't be an animal-human hybrid or a magical character) only. Humans with robotic parts like a mechanical heart or something is ok. Disorders are not what get people into the Outcast faction unless they have like double joints everywhere or blue skin. Mental disorders aren't a factor either.

 _(Name: Their real and full name_

 _Faction Name: Humans keep their real name Outcasts usually get nicknames, it's up to you though. e.g. Gordon is Goldie, Seán is Springtrap, Fionn is Foxy, Fianna is Mangle etc._

 _RAge: Their age and the grade they are in_

 _Gender: Male or Female. All other "genders" are made up and not real_

 _Appearance_ _: Physical appearance and clothes_

 _Faction: Human or Outcast Outcasts have animal accessories. Humans usually don't wear but they can have them if ya want_

 _Animal Representation Freddy get Bear ears and tail because he is a Bear in the game. It doesn't matter if they are a Human they can wear them if you want_

 _Disorder: Mental or physical. Gender Dysphoria counts here. Or none._

 _Notes: Birth problems, skin conditions, illnesses, anything else important, family relations to main characters etc.)_

Name:

Faction Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Faction:

Animal Representation:

Disorder:

Notes:

 **Example (This is Freddy's official bio)**

 **Name:** Freddy Theodore Fazbear

 **Faction Name:** Freddy Fazbear

 **Age:** 7

 **Gender:** Male

Appearance: Physically: Light brown, chocolate/tanned skin, shoulder-length medium brown (almost skin colour) hair. Half-combed and half-tousled. Bright blue eyes.

Clothes: White shirt, black vest, black bowtie and tophat. Deep reddish-pink ankle boots with gold (right) and purple (left) tongue.

 **Faction:** Outcast

 **Animal Representation:** Bear

 **Disorder:** None

 **Notes:** Likes singing, is close friends with the Trapp family, family owns a restaurant chain, is Seán's unbiological cousin, strives be like his dad, the lead singer of Springtime Animals, straight examples of the tropes Ditzy Genius and Genius Ditz, loves science, likes the fact that his parent's are very inattentive and somewhat neglectful as he enjoys the alone time, VEHEMENTLY HATES being touched for some reason,

 **Authors's Note**

 _Edits made to Freddy's profile and edits to the rest of text. Marionette's last name was changed because now it has the symbolism I intended it to have. Emmings is supposed to be similar to Emily, the surname of the family who made the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria chain. As you can see I'm adding a little angst to the kids, so it makes sense that they do what they do and helps move the official story along._


	2. Starting School

**_Starting School_**

 _In 3rd Person instead of someone's P.O.V._

At the Fazbear House

Freddy sighed as he stood outside his house. It was his first day in first grade at Yellow Rose Elementary School in Salado, Texas. He was standing outside with his brothers Fredbear, Teddy and Gordon a.k.a. Goldie Fazbear. Fredbear was starting third grade, Teddy was starting second grade and Goldie was starting first grade with Freddy.

Freddy had light brown skin, bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that was tousled and half brushed out. He wore a white shirt with black bowtie and top hat and deep reddish-pink knee-high boots. He also had the schools logo, a neon yellow rose with a neon blue center on his black vest (waistcoat for you UK people).

Teddy wore the same except he had black runners, red pants and his hat had a bright red ribbon in it. The logo was on his hat.

Goldie was the most different from the two. He looked like his eldest brother Fredbear minus eye colour. He had yellowed olive skin (the yellow from suffering from jaundice at birth and has been treated but yellow remained) and one crisp, Autumn amber eye and one deep, dark brown eye with Freddy clothes except he had purple ankle boots with the logo on his boots.

Fredbear had light cerulean eyes and wore a purple bowtie, top hat and ankle boots with a white shirt and black pants and vest. The logo was badly tacked on his hat with actual thumbtacks (The small, flat ones not the ones that stick out thankfully). After a few minutes if standing soon they saw the bright yellow school bus approaching the house.

At the Cottontail House

Bonnie was ready for school and Toby was currently in a mad dash around the house. Bonnie had woken up early, got dressed and picked some carrots from the yard and then woken up Toby who has overslept and now he was searching around for school supplies and backpack. Toby was overall ready minus his wellies and was in a bitmaps of a tizzy looking for them. Bonnie was currently outside waiting patiently for the bus.

Both siblings suffered from slight Argyria, a condition that turns your skin blue, grey, purple or blur pale. Toby had brown/blonde short hair ending at the bottom of his ears and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt, pants and finally found and put on his green rain boots with red socks and a red guitar on his back. Bonnie had light brown hair and had been born with red eyes despite not having albinism. He had a purple Passenger (the band) shirt, blue pants, red ankle boots and a red guitar on his back as well. Finally they were both ready and waited for the bus to arrive.

At the McEggson House

Chica sat at the table casually eating her cereal while her sister Tina Casey or T.C. for short rushed around getting her stuff together. Chica had an olive skin but due to being born with slight jaundice and even though she and her sister were treated, her skin was still slightly tinted yellow. She had blonde/yellow hair that was tied up in pigtails and wore a white dress with cupcakes and pizzas all over and the words "Let's Eat" in magenta bubble words, outlined in yellow. She also wore orange socks and rainboots with the logo on her shirt.

T.C. had slightly more yellowish skin and a white t-shirt covered in multicoloured, small, triangles with"Let's party" written on it. She wore light-hot pink shorts, orange socks and boots with the logo on them. T.C. stopped her mad dash briefly before rudely commenting in Chica's choice of cereal, prompting Chica to tell her to kindly shut up. Eventually T.C was ready and they both walked outside to get on the now approaching school bus.

At the Fox house

It was clear that the Fox kids were not having a good morning. First Fionn and Fianna got the scrap scared outta them by Evan and Jason, their older brothers as revenge for the Summer, Fionn tore his shirt in the center of it and Evan tripped on the top of the steps sending all four siblings rolling down two flights of stairs until hitting the hardwood floor. Surprisingly no one got a concussion (thank goodness). After straightening themselves out they all ran outside and waited for the bus, forgetting to eat breakfast. Which was normal. Somehow.

Anyway now that the hassle was over I'll tell you what they looked like. Jason, the oldest had pale skin and platinum blonde hair that looked silver. His left eye was blue while his right eye was sort of teal coloured. All four siblings had heterochromia, a condition where the eyes are two different colours. His right eye was a combination of blue and green and instead of half and half the two colours had mixed together (something which I'm pretty sure is unnatural) which caused the teal colour. Jason wore a grey hoodie, dark grey sweatpants and knee-high grey/black boots. He also wore blue glasses too.

Evan looked the exact same as Jason physically except he was an inch shorter, his right eye was a faded blue while his left eye was a bright blue and he was six and a half hours younger and with the same clothes. He also had purple goggles and a faded red bandana across his face that he never took off for some reason.

Fianna had insanely pale skin to the point where it looked white as snow. Her left eye was a light amber floor giving the illusion of sun-yellow and her right eye was a dark brown. She wore a black jacket, pink shirt, poke purple pants and dark purple ankle boots. The left shoulder was cut out of her jacket and shirt because she wore a bird perch on her shoulder which her pet canary Mini-Head was sitting. It was a slightly curved pole with a short wooden bar on top. The whole thing was made out of pipe cleaners, sticks and a wood perch from the pet shop.

Fionn, the last one had reddish coloured skin that was slightly sunburnt and had deep red hair. He wore a bright red t-shirt and brown pants that were shredded at the knees. He also had black pirate boots and a black eye-patch over his right eye. Fionn had been born without a right hand so he had a pirate hook in place of it. All four siblings had the school logo on the right side of their shirt, jacket or hoodie. Finally when the bus succeed they walked to get in only for the school bus to drive about ten-feet forward. The bus drive a whole mile until they finally were allowed in.

At the Emmings and Johnson house (Marionette's mom remarried and the kids kept their last names)

The house was hectic. That's it. That's all you can say. The parents were out (like usual), Benjamin Barnaby a.k.a. B.B. was trying to pull his school stuff together, Jamie Janis/J.J. was making her lunch and Dayna Darla or D.D. for short was driving her stepsister Marionette insane. So a typical morning for them. B.B., J.J., D.D. and Marionette were new to the school and desperately trying to on the bus without any hassle.

Now onto the chaos unfolding, B.B., a boy with caramel-coloured, short hair, blue eyes, red and blue striped t-shirt, black pants and light brown shoes had been getting all his schoolbooks together and putting them in his blue backpack which was note difficult then he expected as the books were scattered everywhere for some reason,

J.J., a brown, shoulder length haired girl with blue-red coloured eyes, a somewhat deep, neon blue and purple striped t-shirt, dark, neon blue pants and black shoes was making a P.B.J. sandwich and D.D., A girl with hot pink and yellow tinted orange striped shirt, dark magenta/purple pants, brown shoes and strawberry blonde hair tied in low hanging pigtails was driving her stepsister insane by asking fishing related questions and saying why to every answer.

D.D. loved fishing and she wore a belt with a small, portable tackle box, lures and a small box for bait. She also wore a green anglers vest with a fishing pole strapped to her back.

And lastly Marionette. She was the oldest sibling. She was been with unnaturally dark skin where her skin looked ash (like coal or embers or something) black (I couldn't find any conditions that did this to the skin but I found a viral picture of a baby with black as night skin so I'm just rolling with it) like charcoal. She had dark brown eyes that looked black but weren't (because there is no existing condition to do that at all), messy black hair the was covering some of her face and in the back she had it tied up in a low ponytail hanging over her shoulder. She was wearing a black sweater with the white stripes on the lower arms and pants with stripes on the legs as well as a purple ankle boot on it her right leg and a blue one on her left one. Marionette was born without feet so she had wood in the bottoms of her boots to help her walk, run, jump, basically all that stuff that kids do. Eventually she gave up with D.D. and walked to where the bus was pulling up. They all got on (and B.B. got all his supplies together in time) and headed off.

 **Author's note**

 _Fixed Marionette's last name. Here's quick list of everyone's ages. You will see this notes of the characters stats for a while_.

 _Freddy = 7 years_

 _Bonnie = 7 years_

 _Chica = 7 years_

 _Fionn = 7 years_

 _Evan = 12 years_

 _Jason = 12 years 6 1/2 hours older than Evan_

 _Fianna = 7 years 1 hours and 9 minutes older than Fionn_

 _Marionette = 12 years_

 _B.B. = 6 years_

 _J.J. = 6 years_

 _Gordon = 6 years_

 _Peter = 6 years_

 _Seán = 9 years_

 _Recurring Characters_

 _Fredbear = 9 years_

 _•T.C. = 8 years_

 _•Ted = 8 years_

 _•Toby = 8 years_

D.D. = 6 years

Others for Main Story

 _Mark = 29 years_

 _Lola = 19 years_

 _Old Man Consequences = 87 years_

 _Pets_

 _Carl = 2 years_

 _Cameron = 2 years 5 days_

 _Mini-Head = 2 years_


	3. The Abnormal Normal Bus Ride

_**The Abnormal Normal Bus Ride**_

 _Freddy experiences a ride on the school bus for the first time and discovers the school's divided population and Jason meets a new student_

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

Hi I'm Freddy and I'll be your narrator for this segment. I am 7 years old and my dad is, well was the lead singer from S.A. Anyway how about you? Huh oh sorry, never mind.

When the bus for Yellow Rose Elementary School arrived me, Fredbear, Goldie (or Gordon but he'll kill you if ya call him that) and Teddy all got on. Teddy sat with his best friend Toby Cottontail, Fredbear sat next to his best friend Seán and Goldie found his friend Peter Trapp who is not Austrian by the way in case you were wondering. I sat down next to my friend Bonnie Cottontail who was behind my other a friend Chica McEggson.

"Hey Bonnie. Hey Chica." I greeted. "What's up Doc?" Bonnie replies casually. He loved Bugs Bunny and had been using his catchphrase alot recently. "Nothing much." I replied. "What's up Bear an' Bunny?" Chica asked turning around so she could see us through the gap between the wall and seat. "Nothing really. Your skin gotten any better?" I said. Chica and her sister T. C. had been born with Jaundice but had been cured of it. But for some reason they both had yellowish skin still. "No but the doctors says it's fine." She replied happily. She had a really strong (to the point of sounding cartoony) Texan accent. Fionn had one too but he talked like a pirate which sounded even weirder. Looking around I noticed that the bus was sorta split in two. One half had all normal people. Like what you would expect from kids at school, ponytails, same coloured eyes, backpacks etc. In other words what you would expect from a normal school. The other side was completely crazy. We had people with deformities, odd coloured eyes like Bonnie's red ones, crazy hair colours, skin colors like Chica's and we all wore the school logo. A neon yellow rose with neon blue center. None of the normal side people were like this. Jason, Fionn's older brother or was it Evan? I can't tell between them, told me that the school students has split themselves up. If you had a strange first, last name or both, disorder, deformity, odd looks, were rejected by the "Humans" as they were called or all of those you were an "Outcast". By the looks of it I'd say I'm on the Outcast side. Which I was glad to be on. My eyes are unnaturally blue. They look like a cartoon character honestly.

Now that I think about it I bet it was Jason who told me because Evan can't speak and I remember someone talking to me. He has Autism at the severity of level 3 which makes him not talk very often, he was born with slightly underdeveloped vocal cords and was mauled by teenagers who cut his throat a bit and ripped out his vocal cords when he was 6 while walking home from school but luckily they were arrested. He communicates with Sign Language now. He also is completely silent. Which is really bad and he's okay with us making jokes about his muteness and ridiculously coloured hair. It honest to Scott looks silver. I don't know why but it's hilarious. I'm rambling again I'm so sorry. I do this sometimes. Back to the ride.

After my interesting observation we stopped at the Fox's House. I waved to Fionn and his sister Fianna. Fionn waved back with his hook. Jason and Evan noticed and waved back too. When the doors opened and they were about to get on the bus driver drove forward about five feet. This continued for about a mile/5,280 feet/to the next stop. Seriously. Finally the driver let them get on. "Miss us?" Jason asked sarcastically. "You were just eager for us to get on I mean you made us walk a whole mile just to get on instead of the usual five hundred feet." Hahahahaha gotta love Jason's sarcasm. It's hilarious.

Anyway, the bus driver just glared at them while the kids in the front let their tension subside because we drove with the door open the whole mile and they were scared of falling out. And with good reason too these guys were like five feet ten. They were also in the high school building on the campus. After they got on five other kids got on as well. Three of them looked like clones of each other except for skin, eyes and clothes colour. They all wore a striped beanie that matched their shirt. Except or for one. She had a beanie with a pink propellor on top. The one with strawberry blonde hair. The last one was really creepy. Her skin was as black as night and her eyes looked black too. She also wore a mask over her face. It had purple tears streaming from the eyes and a permanent smile on it which looked really disturbing. She walked all the way to the back of the bus and sat down next to Jason who nervously waved hi. Evan who was in front of them turned around and waved hi to her. She ignored this which was understandable because she had headphones on. Five stops later we arrived at the school and it was so awesome looking. The elementary school building was to the right, the middle school building was in the middle (bonus gag) and the high school was in the left. They were relatively far apart with the office in between the elementary and middle school building. All three places were painted yellow with blue flowers around the campus. There was a large tree in the center if the campus grounds and a few benches scattered around the area. As we all got off the bus I noticed Fredbear ran ahead to the entrance of the elementary school building while a Human followed him while students split up and joined their respective side. I joined the Outcasts with my friends as we walked up to the building entrance I thought about what was happening. An apparent gang war, creepy new students and craziness. I think I'm gonna enjoy it here.

 **Author's note**

 _I rewrote Freddy's chapter intro cause I didn't like the way it sounded as it made him seem really annoying and pretentious. Freddy gets sidetracked a little. Next chapter will be focusing on this new girl who creeped_ _Freddy out and will be told by Jason. Today's list is everyone who has a mental disorder. Not all disorders are dangerous and shouldn't be a bad label. Keep that in mind here._

• _Jason = Schizophrenia (His schizophrenia is the reason why the next chapter will seem very random as people with this disorder talk about things that aren't related to each other sometimes. They also suffer from delusions so if he mentions a talking toaster don't worry.)_

• _Evan = Autism (Severe enough to cause him to speak only on rare occasions)_

 _•Seán_ _= A.D.H.D. (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), Pyromania (a love of starting fires for enjoyment)_

 _Jason's profile_

 _ **Name:** Jason "Jaiden/N/Schizo" __Josh Vorheese Silva Fox_

 _ **Faction Name:** Endo 02/Edge_

 _ **Age:** 12_

 _ **Appearance:** Physically: Pale Skin, platinum blonde hair that looks silver which reaches his waist which is usually and medium shoulder length fringe covering his right eye, his hair is messy or tied up in ponytail, faded blue eye (right) Neon teal eye (left, a result of the green and blue mixing together. Heterochromia can cause the eye to be half and half of each colour), very slender/thin_

 _Clothes: Light blue glasses (for Myopic Astigmatism and science) grey hoodie, dark grey sweatpants, grey/black knee high boots, neon blue electroshock collar_

 _ **Faction:** Outcasts_

 _ **Animal Representation:** Skeletal Fox_

 _ **Disorder:** Schizophrenia (was diagnosed at 5 which is unusual as it's usually diagnosed at 16 - 24 or older)_

 _ **Notes:** Was diagnosed at 5 years old, can sign and understand ASl, teaches Ender Sign Language with Evan in their spare time, is very protective of his siblings, likes wearing his hair in a ponytail during Art Class or Science and during PE, ate Nutmeg for a year, possibly has a crush on Marionette, is really good at gymnastics, has a really short fuse, is very sarcastic and snarky, likes dressing up Ender in dinosaur pyjamas, wears a Jason Vorheese costume every Friday the 13th, was born at 13:53 on Friday the 13th, 2002, is friends with a toaster, sees this gold plush bear with a purple bowtie and top any named Plushbear who made him stab the dog, gets annoyed when he needs to explain misconceptions about Schizophrenia, his violence comes from his anger not his disorder, slits his wrists sometimes due to bouts of depression and suicidal thoughts_


	4. Interview No2

**_Interview No.2_**

 **?'s P.O.V.**

Hi there. Hurt my siblings or anyone I care about and I will kill you.

Hi. I'm Ev's twin (Ev is just what I call my brother. His name is actually Evan. Sort of). Hmm? Oh right, sorry. Anyway after walking a mile to get on the bus and sitting down I noticed a new student. She is really pretty.

When we reached the school, I slung my bag over my shoulder and dashed off the bus (last as usual) only to be greeted by my friend Sparky. He's really freakin' strong. Seriously he can and always does pick me up by the foot and carries me to Outcast meetings if I'm running late.

So I run off the bus and Sparky grabs me by the ankle and whips me off my feet so now I'm hanging upside down by my left ankle like usual, hair dragging on the ground. "What's up Schizo?" he asks, (Schizo is my nickname because I have Schizophrenia.) "Nothing much" I reply. He nods and carries me all the way to the new girl and drops me next to her. He winked at me before tapping the girl on the head and leaving. She turned around and stared at me with piercing eyes

"I'm Marionette Emmings. I'm new here." she said putting her hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you Marionette" I said shaking her hand.

Since we weren't saying anything else I just randomly say "I'm mentally insane".

She stares at me, apparently ignoring the fact that I'm crazy. "OK so do I need to worry about anything?" she asked. "What, oh, just thought that it was a good icebreaker that's all." I reply.

So after this encounter we walk up to the building where Fredbear is sorting people out.

Looking at the front it seems Fredbear's gonna announce the sides. We all turn to face the entrance as Fredbear gets ready to announce stuff.

"Hello Outcasts and Humans. This year we have a great announcement. We got more people on our faction." He declared happily. A cheer came from the Outcasts while the Humans just stared angrily. "Of course so did the Humans but they still outnumber us.

Marionette stared at me weirdly before asking why the heck I had a toaster with me. I told her that it was Mr. Toaster and he was cheated on by his wife so I brought him to school so he would feel better. She probably passed it off as my insanity.

We all talked for a bit before heading into school for the day. When we were walking inside, our school principal, Scott Cawthon called me into his office with Teddy from second grade and the new students over the speakers. We ran all the way to the office and waited for a minute before he called me in, and Marionette too for some reason. "Hello Jason, Marionette. I bet you're wondering why you are here and is that a toaster?" He asked. "Yes this is Mr. Toaster. His wife cheated on him so I brought him to school." I explained. "Say hi Toaster this is the principal and our god." Scott stared at me confused for a second but then remembered I was insane. "He says hi." "Anyway...Since Marionette is new here I would like it if you could show her around for the day. Teddy will be showing your siblings around the school." He finished before telling us we were free to go.

I left with Marionette. We dashed to our lockers and got our books for class, out when we arrived there we saw Ev and that idiot guy fighting again. The guy had been whacked at least once in self defence with a ruler, judging by his injuries and nearly stabbed my twin with a pair of scissors. I dropped my books on the ground and jumped the kid who was attacking my twin. I knocked him over and managed to pull him into a police-styled wristlock before being flipped ver and trhown to the floor. Honestly, with the right tools I would have murdered him.

Mr. Glitch smiled at us in a really nasty way, clearly happy he got away with what he did. Marionette and I looked at each other for a second then charged the guy, knocking him down before chasing him halfway across the school. Finally another teacher separated us and the guy got back up before running off. We gave him a stern glare and left for the nurse' office as the teacher had demanded we go there.

So y'all are probably wondering what the heck we did to get Nurse Mallory upset. It was the obvious "We all got into a fight" stuff, chased the kid and talked back to a teacher. Anyway, Mallory was screaming and chastising us for our behaviour, calling our parents, she smacked us both with a book and took a blood sample from us because we both hate needles then tried to make us drink our own blood. We didn't listen. She has a lot of issues but is surprisingly mentally sound. When the lady was done screaming bloody murder she walked over to me and forcefully put that collar round my neck, inserting solar powered batteries in the battery compartment which had a panel on it to charge them and the welded the collar together so now I can't take it off. Ever. Just my luck, I suffocate from it. Classic-Agh!

Visibly twitches.

I'm OK, it was small.

Classic therapy huh? As I was saying, Marionette got these pieces of yarn entwined with wire tied to her wrist and the other side of it tied to my wrist so now we are stuck together all day. And if we try to cut it we get shocked. Nurse Ghost Lady here continued to rant on and on until class started. Anyway I'll let Ev tell you what happens next.

 **Authors Note**

 _So much editing. So what the heck happened to all this? Where's all the text? Well that's a spoiler. You'll soon know why. Gave Marionette Arinidia which means A: She has no pupils so her eyes are completely black except for her scleras and B: She has vision issues so she has contacts that turn her eyes completely black including scleras to match the game. Massive spoiler hidden here. See if you can find it. So that was chapter 3 told by [CENSORED]. Watch JaidenAnimations by the way she is hilarious. 477Crew appeared as himself, Crew Lockman. Read his story it's great. And JJBALLONBOY who submitted Sara to the school. Thanks to both and read their stories. Here is Evan's profile._

 _ **Name:** Evangelion "Evan/Ev" Silver Fox_

 _ **Faction Name:** Endo 01/Endone_

 _ **Age:** 12 years and 6 1/2 hours younger than his twin_

 _ **Gender:** Male_

 _ **Appearance:** Physically: Pale Skin, platinum blonde hair that looks silver, bright blue eye (right) faded blue eye (left), very slender/thin (not so sure what the best word too use is)_

 _Clothes: Bright purple goggles (medical for Hyperopic astigmatism, both eyes are farsighted and science), faded, red banana with he never takes off, grey hoodie, dark grey sweatpants, grey/black knee high boots_

 _ **Faction:** Outcast_

 _ **Animal Representation:** Skeletal bear, bunny, chicken or fox. Debatable_

 _ **Disorder:** Autism severity 3, possibly (probably) has Schizophrenia_

 _ **Notes:** Had underdeveloped vocal chords, was attacked when he was six by teenagers who slit his throat in several places and tore out his vocal chords, is mute, communicates though Sign Language, does not like being called cute, adorable or have people pet him (which happens more than you think), loves his baby brother Ender but considers him annoying sometimes, likes watching babies sleep, had slight aquaphobia, sleeps in the closet, sometimes takes his baby brother to bed, does not like dogs much and hates cats, loves rats, salamanders, scorpions, foxes and snakes and recommends them as the ideal pet, is subscribed to the YouTube channel Loki the Red Fox (go watch it), is either very happy or very sarcastic, was born at 19:53 on the 13th of September, didn't say his first word until he was 4, first word and only word ever said (that he tells everyone and to the immediate knowledge of everyone else) was Hi, hasn't taken off the bandanna since he was 9, has a habit of pulling on his fringe when angry, doesn't like being called by his full first name (being referred to as Evangelion, only exception is a jock who loves anime and calls him Eva 05)_


	5. Acceptance Meeting

**_Acceptance Meeting_**

 _The new Outcasts are accepted into the gang, get their uniforms, they throw a party, Ender takes his first step and we delve into the a few of the dark parts of this story._

 _'Sign Language'_

 **Evan's P.O.V.**

Hi there. I'm Evan. Please don't pet me like a dog or say I'm adorable, it's creepy. Or call me by my full name. Please.

Umm Hi. I'm Evan Fox. Hey did you know that foxes come in 12 types? I didn't. Oh wait they only belong to the true fox and uhh wait. I've completely gotten of track haven't I? I'm sorry I'm supposed to tell you about the meetin' and his Ender is and-hold on that's wrong it's the Acceptance Ceremony not meetin', I'm sorry please don't throw a fryin' pan at me. Oh wait? You're not gonna hurt me? Oh thanks, that's really rare in our house. Anyway I might as well explain myself for all this gettin'-off-trackness. I was born with Autism at a really high severity. So I hate change so much and I say very little. In fact my first and only word was Hi and I never spoke again. Not like I would anyway, I have-er had slightly underdeveloped vocal chords. I could talk but not very easily. My Autism causes me to get really distracted a lot. Anyway long story short I was nearly stabbed again, fell asleep in class because I got only an hours sleep last night and had a teacher throw a book at me because I didn't know how to spell Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia (Hippo-potomonstro-sesquipped-aliophobia) or the fear of long words. Worse was it drew blood so the right side of my face was bleedin', startin' dangerously close at the bottom of my right eye. Mallory got angry (of course) after I came to get a bandage from her office. Anyway after school ended I ran over to the Outcast HQ, a really big bush with smaller ones around, all joined up to make a nice little area. I met Jay on the way with Marionette with him. _'Hi there. Are you exited for the Acceptance Ceremony?_ ' I signed. She nodded before quickly sayin' goodbye and leavin'. I watched her leave before wonderin' if she was comin' back. *She's comin' back right?* I asked worryingly, through our twin connection. *Yup. And if she doesn't, I can call her.* Jason responded, through the same connection.

*You got her number? How it's the first day and you just met her!? What did you do?!*

*We talked and I told her I needed to help set up the ceremony. She asked if she could help and I told her that new members couldn't because it's a surprise so we traded numbers and I'll call her when we're ready in case we take too long or she's late.*

*Ok.* I said. He gave me a hug before leavin'. I followed him to the meetin' area where the ceremony was being set up. Colourful steamers were being hung up and a huge banner that was bein' strung up by two trees directly apart from each other. It looked a lot like the entrance to another world. Like in the movie Strange Magic where the fairies and bog monsters share a forest with one side all delightful and happy and-oh, sorry, talkin' about a movie is not what we're doin'. Anyway I ran around the to Fredbear who was sweepin' up a few leaves off the ground and he told me to go check up on music. I'm usually the DJ for these so I dashed off to the spot where the equipment was. Just a turntable with a few speakers unplugged nearby. I plugged them in and hooked up everythin' before takin' off my school bag and pullin' out a few vinyl records to play. I set one on the table, turnin' on everythin' and then settin' down the needle at the startin' point on the disc. After a couple seconds of static, one of Springtime Animals' hit songs "Nightmare" came blarin' through the speakers at max volume. I adjusted the volume as to not kill peoples eardrums and kept the song goin'. For those who don't know and I understand if ya don't, Springtime Animals was a metal/pop/kids duo band in the late 80's, with Frederick Fazbear a.k.a. Spring Goldenbear and Donnie Springer a.k.a. Spring Bunny. Great band and my all-time favourite. It's also what I use to conduct sound tests to make sure the equipment works. People started dancin', heard bangin' and singin' along as the loud metal track played. I joined in with them dancin' and mixin' up the track a bit to sound cooler. After the song ended a kid randomly walked up to me and gave me a quarter, asked me to play more and if they could choose a song. I nodded and gave them all the records I had, which all were Springtime Animals. Except one that was called Special Mix 1 that I made myself. It's not done or very good. The kid chose Purple from Springtime Animals' 1987 album Band Pony. I set the needle on the record and once again S.A. came roarin' through the speakers as people danced and cheered. We listened to one more song before goin' back to our jobs. I packed up the records and set them off to the side before runnin' down with a positive on our sound. An hour later we all got the place together with tables linin' the sides of the grove and uniforms stacked on top of each other next to the middle of the trees holdin' the banner. We all did a last minute checkup before grabbin' our uniforms, puttin' them on and callin' all the new kids and any relatives who wanted to appear.

When the place was finished tables were lined up and covered in food and drinks, the banner was fully strung up with the words "Welcome to the Club" written on it.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Fionn, Fianna, Marionette, Seán, B.B., J.J., Goldie, D.D., Peter, and Sara showed up with Crew joinin' our little party, most likely to cheer on Bonnie. A few others were there too. Fredbear lead them right underneath the two, tall trees before makin' an announcement. "Outcasts and Human."

"Ya got that right."

Fredbear shot him a look. "Outcast and bunny-eared human that looks like an Anime chracter. We are all gathered here to celebrate the new members of our faction. They were rejected by most but they found a home here. Let's give them a proper welcome to the gang." Fredbear declared proudly. I clapped as all the kids walked up directly next to him on his right. "And now I will announce every new member and Teddy will hand them their uniform and code. Your nickname will be announced first. Freddy Theodore Fazbear. We'll keep it the same." Fredbear exclaimed. Freddy blushed nervously as his middle name was called out to everyone. He walked up and waved to the crowd before takin' his stuff and quickly dashin' into the crowd.

"Bonnie Braden Carrotsticks Cottontail. Your name is the same."

Bonnie did the same thing but about 20 times faster then ran up to Fredbear and gave him a huge bear hug and running back down. "Wait your full name is Bonnie Braden CARROTSTICKS Cottontail? You must be fun at Easter." Jay remarked. "Well your middle name is Josh so…uhh…I got nothing." Bonnie muttered defeatedly. "My middle name is Silva. Well one of them is." Jay's full name is Jason Josh Vorheese Silva Fox.

"Chica Catherine McEggson. Your name will stay the same."

Chica walked up and gave everyone a salute before takin' her things and run-jumpin' onto the flat ground. We don't have a stage so it was a little strange but hey that's what we do.

"Fionn Fox. Your nickname is Foxy and yes you can add "The Pirate" to it. Oh and your brothers told you and your sister there nicknames right?"

"Yes Captain. Jay is Endo 02 or Edge and Ev is Endo 01 or Endone."

Fionn answered Fredbear before salutin' everyone like a pirate would have then got his stuff and quickly positioned himself in proper pirate fashion.

"Fianna Fox. Your nickname is Mangle,"

Fianna ran up, thanked him then back flipped into the crowd with a happy little grin.

"Benjamin Barnaby Johnson. Yours is B.B.,"

Benjamin looked rather terrified for a second but quickly calmed down and accepted his stuff.

"Jamie Janis Johnson. Yours is J.J.,"

Jamie jumped up and loudly yelled "Woohoo" before takin' her stuff and runnin' into the crowd to join her triplet.

"Dayna Darla Johnson. Yours is D.D.,"

Dayna smiled and gladly accepted her things then tackled her triplets to the ground in a massive hug.

"Gordon Fazbear. This should be obvious to you. Your nickname will be Freddybear and nickname is Golden Freddy but Goldie can be a shortened version of it."

Gordon death glared his eldest brother then quickly took his items and went to join Freddy.

Seán Trapp. Your name is Springtrap.'

Seán beamed and hugged Fredbear.

"Peter Trapp.. Your name is Plushtrap."

Peter did the same. Except he gave a carrot to Fredbear.

"Marionette Jennifer Johnson.

"It's Emmings.

"Marionette Jennifer Madeline Emmings. Your name will stay the same because it's strange enough."

Marionette casually walked up and accepted her stuff before walkin' to join her siblings, the Johnson triplets.

"And Sara Jane Isabel Leah Birch. We'll keep it as Sara." Fredbear finished. Sara walked up to receive her code and a pair of butterfly wings even though she didn't have an animal or anythin'. "You'll need 'em if a gang war erupts." Fredbear stated quietly. Sara nodded and went to join the others. "I hope everyone in the faction will enjoy there time at the ceremony and there are some drinks and food at the tables so help yourself. Oh and go ahead and meet everyone and learn their names. Faction, real or both. And one last thing, Crew you are an honorary Outcast here and we accept you, Human or not." Fredbear smiled happily. Everyone cheered and I dashed up to the DJ booth, ready to start playin' some music. "Hit it D.J. Scratch!" He yelled and I turned on everythin', adjusted the volume, then played S.A.'s Five Nights at Beary's as loud as safely possible. Freddy optics lit up and he screamed very loudly "OH-MY-GOSH-THANK-YOU-SO-FREAKIN'-MUCH-WHOEVER-SCRATCH-IS!" He screamed. Freddy then jumped and sang along while rocking out very hard. People were dancin' singin' and havin' a good time. A few kids were eatin' some food while others drank some punch. The new kids had gone around and we're minglin' with the other Outcasts while Crew was dancin' with Bonnie, Springtrap and Plushtrap despite not likin' the band. The place was crazy, a lot like the movie Grease. Have ya seen it? It's great. It's where-uhh-oh, sorry. After the party ended, we all cleaned up and went home, I ran all the way back with some leftover cake that I had taken as a souvenir for Mom, Dad and Ender to enjoy while Jay left for his appointment. The whole journey took about 1 hour and 47 minutes and Foxy and Mangle couldn't stop smilin'. When we all arrived home I put away my stuff, said hello to Mom, dodged the incomin' soup pot she threw and walked over to Ender who was sittin' on his play mat which was situated in the middle of our sittin' room. Ender was basically a clone of me and Jay, same skin and hair color but different eyes. He was born with Partial Heterochromia in both eyes, one was blue and green, the other was amber-yellow and brown. Our bottom floor has the kitchen on the left with a bar like counter with six stools and a faded blue highchair with no straps and duct-taped leg. The stool seats were light brown and torn up with crude stitchin' and some paddin' fallin' out. Our sittin' room was on the right with a black L shaped sofa and a black chair with a brown coffee table in the centre. A cheap, 36 inch flatscreen to was poorly mounted on the wall and a wooded cupboard containin' a nineties tv, N64 and a few old games as well as a broken Wii set with seven battery-less controllers, nunchucks and game receiver or whatever that square thing you can add to the remote to play Wii Sports Resort, Wii Fit, Wii Fit game board and a basket with about five toys inside. One was a broken and faded purple bear that I got from a trip to Build a Bear in 2006, another was a rat Build a Bear which was Jay's one from the same trip, the next one was blue Build a Bear dog that belonged to Foxy which he got in 2007, another one was a pink bat that was Mangle's and the last one was a green Lucky Clover Build a Bear that Ender in 2013. All of them were in needed of sewin' and a few repairs but they were loved regardless of injury. "Hi Mom. How was your day?" Foxy asked brightly. "Great until I remembered you all somehow survived those several abortions I got." Mom replied. That response meant it was one of her good days. Bad days, she would have picked him up and thrown him into the clo before locking it for a few hours. Foxy smiled as best as he could muster, quietly seethin' with anger. "Did you do anythin' today you liked?" Mangle asked. "Yes. Wish you all weren't abortion survivors. But sadly it was just that. Wishing." Mom replied bitterly.

Jay walked in the door and glared at her for that comment before walkin' over to me and huggin' me and Ender,' Foxy and Mangle. Anyway Ender, our one year old baby, was just lyin' on the ground, trying to eat an oversized (to him at least) butterfly toy and makin' little babblin' noises that all babies make. He turned around and made this really cute little "Ah" noise when he saw me sittin' down in front of him. I waved and picked him up, holdin' him in my arms the same way Rafiki did in the Lion King 1 n' 2. He squirmed a bit so I held him closer to me in a nice way as not to hurt him. "What are you doing Evan?" Mom asked. I put Ender down before respondin'. _'Holdin' Ender. Is somethin' wrong?'_ I replied. Mom was furious at me for some reason and whacked me over the head with a ladle. "How dare you!" She screamed. "I told you to never use sign language in this house!" Jay snuck up behind her with a spatula and almost hit her when she turned around and decked im' too. He stumbled back but managed to knock the ladle out of her hands. He motioned to me to run upstairs before she got the ladle do I did. As I dashed up the stairs with Ender, Foxy and Mangle grabbed the basket and playmat before followin' me up. Jay was followin' us up the stairs with a knife in one hand and his phone in the other. We all got to the second floor and hid in the closet, in my room. The closet was small but big enough for us all to fit comfortably. "You guys should sleep in our room again if Mom doesn't calm down. She won't hurt us here." Jay said, pickin' up Ender and wrappin' him up in a blanket that was folded at the end of the closet. I slept here every night so there were blankets and a pillow to lie Ender down comfortably. He smiled and gave Jay a cute attempt at a hug before rollin' over and sleepin'. Foxy was sittin' at the end of the closet with an illuminated torch in hook. Mangle was just starin' at Ender as he slept, probably makin' sure he didn't wake up in fright or somethin'. Jay was lookin' at his phone while lettin' the knife get dangerously close to his wrist. I moved the knife so it was lyin' on the ground next to my hand. "Dang it! My camera stopped workin'." Jay muttered quietly. "It stopped right before mom was about to hit you Ev." I facepalmed. That was the only way to get Dad to believe us about the abuse Mom inflicted on us. We hid for an hour, playin' on our phones, waitin' for the muffled yellin' to cease until we heard the bedroom door open with a loud bang at 6pm. Jay grabbed the knife and I picked up Ender who was now wide awake and cryin'. I patted his head and Mangle tried to calm him down. A familiar male voice rang out from behind the closet door. "Jason, Evan, Fianna, Fionn?! The voice yelled, frantically. We all recognised this voice, it's Dad. Dad threw the doors open in a fury and Jay dropped the knife as fast as he could, before Dad could catch him. Dad stared at us all before huggin' us tightly. "Oh thank God you guys are here. I thought you had run off again." He said, tryin' not to cry. "Dad don't worry. We're right here." Mangle said, reassurinly. Dad sighed before starin' right at Jay. "I heard what had happened at school today. You know you shouldn't hurt others. Love thy neighbour you know." He said sternly. Our dad is pretty much the normal Texas dad. Even in appearance. I think. He ha short, brown hair, and a police uniform. Unless he's off duty, then he wears a stereotypical cowboy hat an jeans with a plaid shirt. He supports the 1rst Amendment, is a Republican, has about three guns, teaches his kids to shoot, is a sheriff or Police Agent and is Christian. He follows the Bible as exact and right as possible. Like the Love Thy Neighbour thing. He teaches up that you love your neighbour, gay, lesbian, bisexual or asexual even if it goes against our beliefs. Because to him we shouldn't put our beliefs before others happiness. My religion is worshippin' Scott Cawthon. If that's weird cause he's our principal then you need to join the Outcasts. "Now I bet you know this already but your grounded." Dad said. Jay nodded and handed him a letter. Dad took the letter and tucked it away before he hugged us again tightly before askin' the same old question to which we all knew the answer. "Why are you guys up here again? And why do you have bruises on your head Evan?" He asked. We all prepared ourselves for the response. Dad didn't believe us and still won't. _'Because Mom hit me with a ladle for usin' ASL to talk to her.'_ I signed in response. He gave us the usual "Really?" look. He sighed before replyin' to us, like usual. "Look I'm not gonna argue again this time ok?" He said. "I m just glad you guys are safe." He said. "Why don't you kids take Ender outside. Go see the Fazbears." Dad suggested, obviously wantin' us to get us outside for a while. We nodded and went downstairs to grab the baby buggy and any other stuff. After about twenty minutes of Ender cryin' and searchin' the whole dang house for his little bug we left to go visit the Fazbears like Dad said. I set Ender down into his pram and gave him a blanket a thin blanket in case he got cold, though it's freakin' Texas. We can have all five seasons in a week, Winter, Spring, Coppnstruction, Summer and Fall.

After walkin' for an hour we arrived at the Fazbear's house. One the way it got relatively hot so Mangle took off her jacket and slung it around her shoulder, revealin' near dismemberment scars on her wrists and arms. Most likely from Mom. Once she tried to dismember Mangle because she thought that she looked weird. Mangle ended going to the ER and lost like three pints of blood. Sorry, I should be concerned if you're squeamish when talkin' about this. ANYWAY that Fazbear's house was a normal sized bungalow that your average family would have. The American and Texas flags were flyin' high on their porch and a sign that read "Beware! The kids here know how to shoot" in big black letters with smaller letters underneath that read "The wife is in the kitchen sharpenin' knives to murder the intruder while the husband shoots and misses by a mile." Mangle threw on her jacket and knocked on the door. Teddy answered wearin' a red hat, black shirt, no shoes or socks and red shorts coupled with a very bored expression. "Hey." He greeted blankly, half hangin' off the door. We all waved. He turned around and yelled down the hall, "HEY FREDDY! THERE'S A METAL BABY, TWO TIN SOLDIERS, A CHICAGO REDSKIN WITH RED HAIR AND A SKINNY MARSHMALLOW WITH A BLACK JACKET HERE FOR YOU!" before turnin' around to face us. "Wait. Are ya here for Freddy or all of us?" He asked. _'All of you. If ya want.'_ I signed. Teddy stared at me confused. I facepalmed and Jay translated what I had signed for Teddy. He nodded and let us in just in time for Foxy to be run over by a very hyper Freddy. "Sorry Foxy. Hi guys." Freddy greeted, happily before starin' at Ender. His face lit up and he picked up the baby. "Oh my gosh he's so cute. Foxy why didn't you tell me Ender was so cute?" Freddy asked. Foxy shrugged and Freddy shoved Ender into Teddy's face. Ender positioned himself into a star shape then grasped onto Teddy's face with a huge smile written on his little face. Teddy stared for a second then picked up the baby and set him down on the ground. Ender smiled and crawled around for a bit. After about five full minutes of starin' at our baby brother crawl around and sleep on our shoes a bit, Fredbear and Goldie found us and cuddled with Ender for a few minutes. After he woke up, Freddy led us in to their livin' room. It was a cozy but spacious room with grey-brown walls and carpet. It also had a couple of couches, coffee table, a t.v. on the wall and a PS4 inside a shelved table containin' a basket of controllers and games. Goldie went over to a cabinet and got out Checkers. We all played in partners, Jay and I, Foxy and Mangle, Freddy and Teddy and Fredbear and Goldie. Ender tried to help by pushin' the pieces around. In the end Ender actually won. We spent the rest of our time their playin' some Terraria and battled a few bosses, decided to sleep next our baby brother durin' naptime and discuss Springtime Animals' apparent revival. At 08:30pm Dad drove down and collected us. Do you like military times? I think that they're really strange and aren't very useful but hey whatever works for the troops right? I don't know? Whatever I think we had a great time at their house. When we got home we ate one piece of food, because Mom won't let us have more than one piece a day. Cruel but well...what can we do? Were just kids with genetic mutations and unactivated genes. I think. The doctors didn't really tell us much. They said that the green colour in my right eye never activated because somethin'.. I don't know. After we ate "dinner" we all went to bed. Foxy and Mangle brought in their blankets and pillow cases stuffed with their clothes. Foxy had a blue blanket and pillow case while Mangle had a pink one. She settled down near the window while Foxy slept on the opposite side of the closet. Jay slept underneath a table, opposite of the closet and closest to the windows. Our room was pretty simple and small. The door was near the left wall with the closet on your right. Two windows were on the right wall with Jay table underneath. On the left wall was a desk and wall cabinet for stuff. I had brought Ender up to bed again an staunched him in with my blanket so he didn't have to sleep on the hard floor like the rest of us did. Soon I fell asleep, hopin' to have a peaceful night but that one nightmare came back.

 _Flashback to when I was nine_

 _It was about seven o'clock and all of us were in the car. Fionn and Fianna were two at the time and we were comin' home from a trip to a pretty nice restaurant to celebrate Dad's promotion at work. I had recently found an old bandana in our attic while clearin' some stuff out for a yard sale. I'd worn it that day but not around my mouth like usual. Mom had flipped out because I wasn't wearin' it over my face. She yelled and caused a scene about it, sayin' I was awful and that showin' my face was causin' kids to kill the selves. No one really intervened except for Jay and Fionn and Fianna didn't know what to do. The waiters and other guests just laughed or ignored me. Dad was in the bathroom when this happened so he couldn't do anythin'. After we left, Mom was chastisin' me for darin' to wear the bandana around my neck in public as we walked home. I tried to say (well sign) I was sorry but she wouldn't hear it. Later at about 2AM I got up to get some water and a painkiller for my neck. The scars from the attack when I was six had gotten damaged and it hurt a lot. After that attack I couldn't really do anythin' without pain. Mom found me and got mad at me for bein' up so late. I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me. She forcefully held me down and tied my hands together with sometape that was on the kitchen counter. She went over to a cabinet containin' her sewin' supplies and came back with a needle and thread. She held me down so I couldn't squirm but I gave in and she did what she wanted to do. "Now I know you will wear that bandana and not disobey me again you insolent piece of (explicative)." Sorry I don't swear in English and I won't write them down. You're gonna need to guess. Anyway you know what she did already but if you didn't she sewed my mouth shut and sewed the bandana knot together before solidifying it by stitching the knot into by neck, just under my scalp. I wasn't able to take it off without extreme pain and couldn't eat for two days and people only found out cause a veteran came to the school and asked me to take it off after he noticed that I was acting on edge and "off". He led me outside the classroom and managed to get it off. I started to cry in fear of what Mom would do and he call 911 out of panic and fear after he found out I hadn't eaten anythin' (not like we do anyway) for two days. Jay was already suffering through a schizophrenic episode and nearly killed himself from the whole incident, believin' he was the reason it happened (mainly from the voices saying to kill himself and berating him) and mad at himself for not knowin'. Hehehe anyway the nightmare was really just that scene of bein' held down and havin' my mouth sewn shut._

Anyway I woke up from havin' my mouth bein' covered with somethin' heavy and Ender crawlin' on my face at three am with his hand over my mouth. I picked him up and set him down on the closet floor. I thought he would just crawl but he tried to stand up but fell down. I woke up Jay through our twin connection and he woke up Mangle. I woke up Foxy and opened the closet door just in time for Ender to successfully stand up and take his first step. We all freaked out and ran down to our parent's room and woke them up. Mom was of course mad but she didn't show it. Instead she feigned happiness and then went back to sleep. Dad was overjoyed and actually cried. I set Ender down on the ground and he walked a couple of steps before sittin' down near the bedside table. I picked him up and nestled him in between Mom and Dad. He fell asleep and Dad hugged him that night. We went to bed and got nearly no sleep again. Well this interview is done so Marionette can take the next one. See ya soon.

-Evan

 **Author's note**

 _So I gave_ _Marionette aniridia, a condition that makes your eyes black, well not the scleras. The condition means you have no iris, so you just have a huge black circle in your eyes. Her sight issues have been corrected though so she can see well enough as reality let's me. Oh and if you notice_ _d the abuse the Fox kid suffer is deliberately supposed to sound unrealistic or silly or funny. It's done by the mother to be weird and exaggerated so when the kids tell someone about it and talk about when it happens it sound ridiculous, therefore dismissing their statement so no one believes them and she can continue the abuse (which is used entirely to make them behave a certain way)Also all of S.A.'s albums are references to Youtubers_ _who have made Fnaf songs. Nightmare is from Nightmare by Natewantstobattle and Band Pony is an album that is referencing Mandopony who wrote Purple. Good songs you should listen to them. More references will be made and shoutouts too. An Honorary Outcast is someone who can attend Outcast meetings anytime but they must promise not to spill to the other side. So next chapter will be tied by Marionette because it happens at her house. Anyway the next chapter will be long and take a while to write. Anyone notice Evan's verbal tic? Or nonverbal, I don't know. Here is Marionette's profile._

 _ **Name:** Marionette "Slendernette" __Jennifer Madeline Emmings_

 _ **Faction Name:** Marionette/Puppet_

 _ **Age:** 12 years_

 _ **Gender:** Female_

 _ **Appearance:** __Physically: Unnaturally dark skin (it looks charcoal black. Not sure it's an actual thing, I saw a baby that had this colour skin so I'm rolling with it), black eyes due the aniridia, which means she has no iris so her eyes are black, messy black hair that hangs over her face a bit, with the rest tied up in a short, low ponytail draped over her left shoulder, slender_

 _Clothes: Black sweater and pants with three stripes on the lower arms and several on the lower legs, white mask with purple tears under eye holes, blue ankle boots right purple ankle boot (left), contact lenses that make it look like her entire eye is black_

 _ **Faction:** Outcast_

 _ **Animal Representation:** Marionette puppet_

 _ **Disorder:** Skin Disorder, possible depression,_

 _ **Notes:** Wears a mask for medical reasons, hates her mother, is ok with her siblings, doesn't like needles, can sew, is nicknamed Slendernette by Freddy, isn't very expressive, deeply resents being called Mari or Marion for personal reasons, has a soft spot for babies or young children, gets mad very easily, doesn't have feet so she had wood in the bottoms of her shoes, has no nerve endings in the buttons for her lower legs so doesn't feel pain there, is very sarcastic sometimes, nicknamed Freddy Fredster, knows Nurse Mallory somehow, has her room in the basement, her middle name was given to her by her dad, is fluent in French, never ever spoke once in front of her relatives, has __aniridia, which mean she has no iris and her eyes are completely black minus her scleras._


	6. A Very Weird Sleepover

**A Very Weird Sleepover**

 _Per her mother's request Marionette has to invite all of her friends over to her house for a sleepover where a modified Truth or Dare game gets rather weird. And they all attend the first Outcast meeting of the year._

"Speaking in any other language besides English"

 _'Sign Language'_

 **Marionette's P.O.V.**

Hey. Nice to meet ya.

Hey. I'm Marionette. Weird name I know it's pretty silly but my mom loved it. She is weird though sooo questioning her judgement isn't very odd. Whatever I'm telling you about a rather awkward sleepover at my house. Ahem so...

The first day of school was epic. I beat up a bully, helped a girl feel better, made friends at a party and I met this really crazy guy who I have to admit is kinda cute-ish. I don't know. Not in a romantic way. He's way too crazy. Anyway after getting those strings removed from my wrist (put in place by the crazy nurse at the school for beating up said bully, N half explained earlier,) I went home. The outside of my house was a pretty normal. It was white with twin rectangle windows on the outside near the door. I walked in, dropped off my bag near the front door and changed outta my sweater and into a striped jacked. After that I went back for the acceptance ceremony. It was awesome. I got my uniform which were just two bracelets and two anklets that looked like a metal ring with puppet strings attached. There was cake, punch, the greatest band in existence was playing, I met more people and N was there. He was just being really stupid and was sitting on a table serving up cookies. I didn't take one because he told me I needed to see what happened first. I'm glad I listened because the cookies explode after you touch them with your hands. Luckily I was wearing gloves. I love explosions so I bought several and tossed them to random people before laughing like mad at their reactions. Fredbear got two of the exploding cookies and freaked when they blew up. So after the party I left with my step siblings and went home. I walked in the front door and walked straight forward and went down to the basement, where my bedroom was. It wasn't very colorful, just a room with dark blue walls with a single purple stripe, like a ribbon on a present. A bunk bed was stationed in the left corner in the room with red sheets and a desk underneath instead of bottom bed. A closet on the right wall, wastebasket under the desk and sewing kit with A LOT of thread, not kidding. I changed into my pyjamas, a button up, loose shirt that was black on one side and white on the other with matching pants and took my clothes to the laundry room. As I came up from my room my mom noticed me while sitting in our living room, watching some romance movie based in the 1800's. "Salut Marionnette. Comment s'est passée ta journée?" She asked (translations are in the Author's note). "It was good. I met so new people and made friends with about 7 students." I replied, casually not mentioning getting in trouble with Mallory. Mom smiled before giving me her serious face. "On m'a dit tout ce qui est arrivé à l'école aujourd'hui. Je suis très en colère contre votre comportement, mais je vais tu laisser hors tension pour aujourd'hui car c'était un tyran et c'était votre premier jour." she said. "So. Comme tu le savez, nous avons unetradition dans notre famille d'inviter des amisau cours d'une soirée pyjama. Pouvez-vousobtenir leurs parents les noms et lesnuméros s'il tu plaît?"

I nodded and went to get some cereal. It was then I heard some muffled giggling coming from the cereal cabinet in our kitchen. Our ground floor has the kitchen/dining room to the left and sitting room to the right. The siting room was white, everywhere. Except for the t.v. That was black (duh). When you walk in the front door this is what you see. A long white couch with a coffee table in front and the t.v. on the wall, tilted at 175 degrees or so. The kitchen had cabinets forming an L shape around the front near the windows. There were black cabinets with a white countertop and sink near the windows and a table with six chairs up agents the wall I walked over to the cereal cabinet and got out some Trésor. As I got out the red box I heard another muffled giggles and what sounded like someone shushing someone. "I wonder who's there?" I asked sarcastically. "Maybe it's the cupboard monster." And like expected all three of my step sibling jumped out from random cabinets around the kitchen. "Hey guys." I said blankly, expecting this. All three beanie wearing kids stared at me in annoyance and probably wondering why I wasn't scared. I got caught off guard by my stepdad Monsieur Johnson patting me on the top of my head. He's a brown haired guy wearing a blue pyjama shirt and matching pants. I swung round and whacked him right in the chest with the unopened cereal box. He yelped in surprise and most likely pain before stumbling back and nearly falling on the ground. "Hey kids. How we school today? Meet anyone?" He asked, trying badly to make some conversation after what happened. "I made 7 new friends." I said casually. All three of the beanie wearing kids immediately started chatting away at the same time. After a good ten minutes of headache induced chatting about the day I ate my cereal and just went to bed, ignoring dinner. The next day I woke up, got dressed, ate the same cereal and helped D.D. get her stuff together. When all of us were ready we got in the bus to school. I sat at the back next to N and we talked about how we could beat up the bullies around school. I agreed but we'd need to do it stealthily so Mallory wouldn't blow up like a volcano like yesterday. He laughed and we continued to talk until reaching the school. At lunch Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Ev, N, Springtrap, Goldie, my three step siblings and Plushtrap met up with me and discussed different things that were popular right now. Freddy kept yapping on about Ender, N's baby brother and how cute he was. All lunch. He even got out his phone and showed us a picture of him. He was pale skinned, silver haired, blue, green, yellow-amber and dark brown eyed baby wearing a one piece pyjama set that looked liked Godzilla. It was honestly really adorable. "Oh my gosh. He's soooooo cute." Chica exclaimed, smiling as wide as The Joker. We talked more about and other interesting stuff until we needed to head back to class. After school was the best part. We were all gonna go to our first Outcast meeting. I met up with everyone and we dashed to the meeting place. Ev told you about it so I'm not gonna go into detail here but man this place was cool. The clubhouse was inside a gigantic bush. Or two? No idea. Whatever it was it's awesome. After a minute of searching N found the door to the clubhouse. Apparently it moves every year and the only way to find it is by knocking everywhere. We gathered round the leafy entrance and Sparky popped out. "Hey guys. Password please?" He said happily. "1963 Year of tragedy." Freddy said. Sparky opened up the door and then looked at the rest of us then closed is. "Your turn kid." Sparky said, looking right at Bonnie. Bonnie repeated what Freddy said and was let in. We followed that example (except Ev. He just signed the words and numbers), and walked right in. Inside it looked like a round amphitheater like the ones in Ancient Greece. There were several mounds of grass covered in carpets for seating, a table and flat wooden stage for announcing stuff. All of the Outcasts fit comfortably inside and several were sitting on the carpets, on the ground or standing near the stage. Fredbear was standing in the very center of the stage with some paper and a folder, probably filled with important Human secret stuff. I stood near the back with N next to me and Ev behind. He had his arms folded and was staring rather emotionlessly at Fredbear. It was kinda creepy but Ev was I guess smiling the entire time like a complete psychopath. It was then I just noticed everyone's uniforms. They were small additions to our normal outfits. I had those metal bracelets and anklets with strings, N and Ev had fingerless gloves with wire detail imprinted on them, a choker with the same patterns and a robotic skeletal hoodie, except that N also had a skeletal fox tail that was attached to a belt and tied around his waist, Freddy had a light brown waistcoat, Bonnie had a light lavender shirt, Chica was wearing a bib, it fit her though with the words Let's Eat imprinted on just like her dress and even in the same style, Foxy had grey wires and skeletal socks complete with red fox tail, Mangle had a long sleeved shirt and pants with a skeletal design, complete with wires and,a white fox tail with pink end, D.D. had this huge pearl with her, B.B. had a yellow with a wavy red stripe ballon and J.J. had a sign that read "Balloons" on it. "Welcome Outcasts. To the first meeting of the year. Now our newskeeper Chipper will read out the news, Fanandro will update you all on Human activity, we'll get around to introductions and lastly we have news for about Springtime Animals. Chipper?" Fredbear announced. A boy with blue overalls, beaver ears, green eyes and caramel skin walked up onstage as Fredbear walked off to the left. "Hi there. So our Lord and Saviour hail this man Scott Cawthon is releasing his third installment of Frightful Nights with Goldenbear, based the famous character from Springtime Animals, Mendo will be coming over to the clubhouse for a quick checkup with us all on Friday next week and Sara's contacts have been stolen so if you find them please give them back. Oh and watch out for trees. My dad said that the trees weren't in great condition and a couple fell down earlier so watch out. And if one falls tell me please." Chipper stated before skipping off the stage. Next came Fanandro. He had pale skin, silver hair and a jacket with S.A. engraved on the front. "The Humans have been pretty docile for now but they have learned of Crew Lockman's status as Honorary Outcast. They seem to want to use it to their advantage but won't because that would break faction rules. Although when have they ever not wanted to break rules. Whatever they do Crew won't spill. Other that that they want initiate a prank war. Just way more violent. Like AXE bombing but with real axes." He said. Fanandro walked off the stage and Fredbear walked back on. "Now introductions. Just say your name and one thing about yourself." He said. "Real or faction name doesn't matter." We went clockwise around the room. "Hi I'm Freddy. I am a huge nerd." Freddy admitted, embarrassingly.

"I'm Bonnie and I love carrots." Bonnie said, smiling brightly.

"I'm Chica an' I cook for people on the weekends when I'm not busy."

"I be Foxy the Pirate. An' I have the same accent as Chica but I'm proud of it mateys."

"I'm Mangle and I have a bird named Mini-Head." Mangle said before picking up a white canary bird and setting it on this pole attached to her shoulder with a bird perch fastened on top. "None of you have allergies right?"

 _'I'm Endo 01/Endone. I DJ at parties.' (Thank you N for translating)_

"I'm Endo 02/Edge. I can play the triangle."

Now it's my turn. "I'm Marionette. I can sew."

"I'm B.B. and I love balloons."

"I'm J.J. and I love heist movies."

"I'm Goldie. I scream like a man!"

"Hi there. I'm Springtrap and I write songs."

"I'm Plushtrap. I like building things."

"I'm Flumpty Bumpty. I'm an egg and I'm also immune to the plot and can transcend time and space. Also I'm coming to get you. Heheheh have fun." A kid with super pale skin, a long sleeved black shirt, pants and egg costume said. Everyone just stared somewhat disappointedly and just continued on. Soon introductions were over and the S.A. news began. Freddy and Springtrap walked on up to the stage and stood proudly while unrolling a poster while Fredbear, Toy Teddy, Plushtrap and Goldie held it high up in the air. "As you know all of us are the accursed spawn of Spring Goldenbear and Spring Bunny. Well we all have news for you. Springtime Animals newest album "Groundbreaking Robots" will be their comeback album. The next album after that is called "Rockin' Revival", a whole album dedicated to song/rap type and will feature our faction. Our lord and Saviour Scott Cawthon even agreed to let them shoot a music video here." Freddy and the others finished. They bowed and walked off the stage. We all cheered loudly as this is S.A. we're talking about. You can't not cheer like Scott Cawthon "(hail this man, HAIL HIM HARDER! YOU CHERISH THIS MAN'S EXISTENCE SO SHOW IT LIKE A TRUE OUTCAST!) just stopped world problems and brought peace. After that the meeting was done. I said goodbye to everyone before catching up with my friends. "Hey. You guys available Saturday?" I asked. A chorus of yeses erupted answering that question. "Good because I wanted to invite you all to a sleepover on Saturday this week or next." I stated. "I'm available this week." Freddy said. Everyone else nodded. "Ok then. I'm gonna need your your parents names and numbers too. My mom needs it." I noted. I got their parent's names and numbers and told my mom who tried to text them all and organized it.

 _Time skip to Saturday._

Ok so by tried I meant she did text them but since I had detention, she ended up forgetting their names a couple times. She should write these thing down. At 4pm (I know it's late. I had detention today and so did N. We had to clean the school but we got it done in 20 minutes but we couldn't leave so we had to stay till 2:30pm) I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Freddy, Teddy, Goldie, Fredbear and his parents. Monsieur Fazbear was, to put it bluntly, Freddy but grown up and with a mustache. Madame Fazbear is the super Anime feminine Fredbear clone. Her long hair was tied up in a surprisingly messy bun. "Hello there is-" Monsieur. Fabzear asked faltering. "Oh my. Freddy you didn't say she had facial scarring. Miss are you alright?" He asked. As if by magic my hand slapped the eyehole in my mask, probably to check if I was wearing it. I do take it off but very rarely and forget to wear it again a lot. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said reassuringly. "Frederick I said don't mention anything about her. You know very well she wears that mask for a reason. No need to draw attention to it." Madame Fazbear whispered loudly, through clenched teeth. "How am I not to say anything?! There's a scar going across her eye and everyone can see it. You know very well that that's not good." Frederick Fazbear argued quietly. "Ok that's enough. Your here to drop off Freddy and attempt make small talk with my mom that probably will confuse the heck out of her, not to argue over this scar." I said pointing to a large scar over my left eye. They stayed for short lived small talk then left. Next came Bonnie, Chica and Springtrap. Turns out Goldie and Plushtrap had been invited for another sleepover with my step siblings B.B. and J.J. D.D. had invited Fredbear, Teddy, T.C. and Toby here. This would be their third one. They made friends easily but they're young and this was normal. Lastly the Fox kids arrived, with their baby brother. "Hey I hope you don't mind Ender being here for a few minutes. Our parents needed to leave quickly but they'll pick him up in about ten." Mangle explained. Now that I see him, he is as adorable as Freddy so avidly described during lunch. He reached out to hug me and N pushed him into my…mask? Face? Not sure. I removed him from my face and held onto him staring his brother. "The heck did you do that for?" I asked annoyed. He smiled and replied with "Ender hugs everyone like that. If he doesn't squirm it means he likes you." I just gave a confused thumbs up before leading everyone to my room. "Your room is so dark." Freddy commented, looking around. "Well I don't have windows and I usually leave the light off." I replied, walking over to my closet and searching for some board games. "It is a basement room so having windows would just be weird." Bonnie said. Freddy looked over the room then made his way over to a stack of cards on my desk. "Ooh postcards. Who they from?" He asked eagerly, earning a surprised and annoyed look from Chica, probably thinking he shouldn't the looking at those. "Girls from my previous school who made a sad and desperate attempt at becoming my friends." I replied, casually brushing it off. I told this to everyone who asked so it's not a huge deal for me. He turned over the postcard with a picture taped to it. The picture was of three blonde haired girls, one with glasses, one with a pink streak in her hair and all holding a science contest award with huge smiles. "They look happy. Wait what's this written in?" Freddy asked while holding up the card.

"Black felt tipped pen."

"I meant the language." He deadpanned, unamused.

"It's French."

"Wait are you from France?" Mangle asked, now suddenly curious about my life. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner considering the France flag is literally right next to you." I replied. Mangle turned around a stared at the flag that was taped to my room door for a good seven seconds before turning back and shrugging. "Cool." "I'm surprised you didn't notice her accent. It's usually the first up thing you hear." N commented. My accent isn't a very thick one it's sorta half and half. After a few minutes of searching I found some games but they weren't in English. "Hey I hope you guys know what these games are cause I don't have any English translated games." I said picking up a stack of board game boxes. "So I hope you recognize one at least." I dropped all the boxes onto the floor right in the middle of an apparent circle group. The games sprawled out on the ground were: Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, Jarjais, Monopoly and Off the Dead: Chapitre 1 – Morts à Venice Beach. "Monopoly's an English translated game. Why don't we play that?" Freddy suggested eagerly before picking up the box me reading the back. "Nevermind it's in French and only one person here speaks it." He said dropping it on the ground with a flat expression. "Why not Hangman? That's a universal language game. She should know it." Plushtrap suggested. "Ok then. I have a whiteboard we can use and markers." I agreed, walking over to my bed and unhooking a whiteboard that was hanging up in front of my desk on the wall. I wiped off all the magnets and notes that were stuck to it before laying on the ground in the center of our misshapen circle/square thing. N quickly dropped Mini Godzilla (I'm calling him that now) in Freddy's arms and picked up all the game boxes before setting them on top of my desk. "Hey you aware that there are notes all over the ground here?" He asked. "Yes I wiped them off the board." I responded blankly. "And thanks for picking up the board games." "You're welcome. Now who's starting?" N responded before sitting down in the circle. "I will, I will." Bonnie yelled eagerly, putting his hand up and then grabbing a marker and writing the names of everyone playing then drawing the letter lines above. It was two words: seven for the first and four for the second. "Carrots Rule." Freddy said. Bonnie looked stunned as was all of us here before filling in the letters. C, A, R, R, O, T, S, R, U, L and E in their respective places. "That's not how the game works Freddy but you got it." Bonnie muttered dejectedly before drawing a line under Freddy's name, symbolising one point for the bear. Freddy beamed before picking up the marker and writing out his turn. This one was a 10 letter word. "M." Foxy said. Freddy nodded and added M to the first space.

"I"

"Correct." Freddy said before writing it in next to the M.

"T" Goldie said. Freddy shook his head and drew the box.

"C"

"R"

"O"

"S" Foxy exclaimed. "Nope." Freddy responded and drew the stand. Or pole.

Not sure.

"P"

"H"

"O"

"N"

"Z. Uhh I meant E" B.B. exclaimed frantically. Freddy drew the top beam but wrote in E anyway. The word was Microphone. We played about 9 more rounds before getting bored and choosing a different game. Obviously Freddy won all the Hangman rounds. N's word was Evangelion, apparently it was Ev's full name. Evangelion Daniel Silver Fox. Weird. We then chose a modified Truth or Dare game called Truth, Dare, Laugh or Item that combined Spin the Bottle and Never Have I Ever to create this monstrosity. I ran upstairs and grabbed an empty glass bottle from recycling before setting it back on the floor to start playing. "Ok so here are the rules. First all players play Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock then whoever wins all rounds out of three for each spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose a random person to ask Truth, Dare, Laugh or Item. If they choose none of those or back out of one then they must answer truthfully to a Never Have I Ever question. And if all else fails they must kiss anyone of the person who gave them said choices chooses. It can be a guy or girl it doesn't matter. And it has to be the cheek or the lips the person who gave choices says which and after the first round the person who was asked a dare or truth or whatever spins the bottle and whoever it lands on goes next." Mangle explained. "Now Truth and Dare plus Never Have I Ever are pretty self explanatory but now I will explain the rest. Laugh is do something ridiculously stupid, plain uncanny or out of character e.g. Bonnie being given a Laugh that was not to eat a carrot and Item is you need to give that person an item of clothing or something like your phone or book or whatever and the person who gave you the choices must wear it slash hold it for the entire game e.g. Ev chooses Item after Jay gave him the choices so Ev gives Jay his Aviator goggles and then Jay wear them for the rest of the game. Also the rules of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock are: Scissors cuts Paper, Paper covers Rock, Rock crushes Lizard, Lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes Scissors, Scissors decapitates Lizard, Lizard eats paper, Paper disproves Spock. Spock vaporizes Rock and as it always had been, Rock crushes Scissors. *breathes* Thank you." She finished, out of breath and tired before collapsing on the floor in a pile, purely for dramatic effect. "So let's start then" Freddy said as we all paired up to play. To cut a long time short I won all 3 rounds against 5 others but lost to Ev. N and Ev played and Ev won those rounds too. He also beat everyone else including Mangle who is apparently the champion of this game by about 27 wins this month. Overall her score this year currently is 87 and Ev just took her 88th win. She raged a bit before we started playing. I have no idea what Ev signed but N was nice enough to translate for all of us. (According to his translations) 'Alright then let's start." Ev signed before spinning the bottle. It landed on Bonnie. "Ok then Marionette Truth, Dare, Laugh or Item?" I chose Truth. "Ok then can you tell us a bit about yourself?' Bonnie asked. "Sure. I was born 12 years ago in France and now I go here to school. And I got this scar over my eye from a teacher at school while still in France. Oh and this mask if generally just for fun with no real reason I wear it." I responded. I usually say noting about my scar over my eye but it's not that big a deal. "Wait what? How the heck did a teacher give you a scar?" Mangle asked. "Well I did the heinous crime of ask for a pencil from someone next to me. The teacher saw and told me to stand up then STRAIGHT UP WHIPPED ME IN THE EYE.!" I responded, slightly angry. "Isn't that illegal?" Foxy asked. "I don't think so. I saw a friend of mine get punched in the face by teacher because he licked a wooden board for no reason." "Ohh. So what's it like in school there?" Chica asked. "Long. My school day was from 07:30 to 19:20 in the evening." Everyone pretty much freaked out at that. "What the-How in the name of our savior an' guardian Scott Cawthon did you survive with ten hours an' psycho teachers?" Chica exclaimed. I shrugged cause I have no idea how. "No idea." Suddenly the doorbell rang, scaring us a bit. We all charged up the stairs and I opened the door revealing who I think are N, Ev, Foxy and Mangle's parents. The dad I assume was decked out in a police uniform that unnerved me slightly ecause, he's a freakin' policeman and is at your door, and the mom was wearing a plain tartan dress. "Uh Monsieur Fox?" I asked, wondering if this was the right guy. I heard him mutter "Oh gosh. What am I gonna dooo? I failed all my French lessons in school." before nervously stuttering out "Bonjour" before quietly sinking into a pile of his own embarrassment. I think. Really he just waved. "She speaks English Dad." N said. Monsieur Fox sighed in relief before saying he was here to collect Mini Godzilla. Freddy and Chica groaned then proceeded to squish the poor Godzilla baby with hugs. "Ok guys I think that Monsiuer Fox should take his baby before you suffocate him." I said quickly because honestly it looked like Mini Godzilla was turning blue from overhuggingness. The two baby squishers reluctantly let go but not before crushing the little baby one more time then handing him to his dad. They said goodbye and we went back to playing our game. "What does Monsieur mean?" Foxy asked, sitting back down on the floor. "It's just something you call men. It's the French equivalent of Mister. And Madame is the female version reserved for older and/or married women. Mademoiselle is for unmarried woman and I think teenage females. It's just formality." I explained. I'm formal, sue me. "My turn to find a victim." I said before spinning the bottle. It landed on N. "Alright then finally getting somewhere. Jaiden what do you choose?" I asked. "Dare. What else? Also what happened to Silver." He asked. ''Heard your name was actually Jaiden."

"Right. Must've forgotten the name I don't actually.'' He replied with a hint of sarcasm. But it's N. Fredbear calls him the king of snark, gets mad at him for being sarcastic and frequently yells at him for snarking off. "Alright then. I dare you to let me style your hair." I replied smiling a bit. He looked at me weirdly before asking "Wait what? Why?" to which I replied with "It's so freaking long I mean look. N stand up and show them." He stood up. "His hair reaches his waist and his fringe passes his shoulders and I can't be the only one who wants to do something with it." "With the way you're acting I wonder if your gonna lock me in a tower or something." He replied sarcastically with a small smile imprinted on his face. "Sorry to disappoint but my hair has no magical healing flower in it. Just dead cells that happen to look silver." "Sans blague Sherlock j'ai pensé qu'il était fabriqué à partir de nylon." I replied with equal amounts of snark. As expected everyone looked at me with a WTH expression. "I said no joke Sherlock I thought it was made of nylon." I explained bluntly. Everyone muttered "Ooohhh" before we went back to the game. "Fine. Do whatever you want." N said rather defeatedly. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bonnie again. "I choose Laugh." Bonnie yelled excitedly. "Alright my Laugh for you is take all the carrots you brought and make something with them. And no eating them while building or after." N said. "Bonnie stared in shock and horror at this. "I can't eat a carrot? Aaawww oh well I can still make something. I'm so glad I brought these bags." The bunny boy replied before opening all of his bags he brought over. Just two lavender ones stuffed with carrots. While they built I dragged N over to my desk and sat him down before starting. Searching through my drawers I took out a brush, hair straightener and curler and I intended to use them thoroughly. Thankfully he didn't squirm at all and was surprisingly compliant. A few minutes later Bonnie was done. He had built a very poorly constructed 3ft tall Eiffel Tower made of carrots. Luckily Bonnie's brother Toby didn't snack on any during construction. I didn't hear Bonnie aggressively shouting or yelling death threats. Meanwhile with N I stared by briefing out the absurd amount of tangles he had. They weren't all bunched up but more small and scattered around his hair. I have a similar problem so I know how to take care of this. Ignoring all laws for hair brushing I started at the top and brushed straight down instead of starting at the tips like every normal, (emphasis on normal) person does. It took a lot quicker than I expected despite the length of hair I brushed wrong.

 _Time skip by about 10 or more minutes_

Now that I'm done with N's hair I actually have a lot to say about it. For one the ends of his hair were actually really muddy so I dragged him up to the bathroom and washed the ends of his hair in the sink. Second I dragged him back to the basement and started using the rest of my tools. I curled the ends of his fringe and then started braiding his hair. I also dyed a lock of his hair blonde, added a paper flower and dumped glitter all over his head. After about ten or so minutes of snarky comments from the both of us I was done and dragged him back to the circle where it appeared that Chica had been dared to do multiple barrel rolls around on the floor while singing, as she called it Lás Ketchup until the song was done. I also learned Chica speaks fluent Spanish. We both sat down and waited for Chica to finish. After she finished everyone stared wide eyed at N before bursting out into fits of laughter. The finished product of my dare for him was he had his hair braided and hanging over his shoulder with the ends of his fringe curled and a lock of hair dyed a yellow-blonde colour the glitter that was now covering his hair lightly. N just looked at me with a very humorous "Really?" expression. I just smiled. We all continued to laugh until Chica jumped up into the air and screamed that she forgot to call her grandma and was promptly freaking out badly. She ran around yelling Spanish words (she said she wasn't swearing but I have my doubts) and Foxy had to whack her in the face with his hook to get her to calm down. She thanked him then sat down and Skype'd her grandma. Apparently her grandma doesn't speak any English so Chica translated for us. She took the time to introduce all of us which was really nice of her. Her grandma thought that N was a girl at first and it took a lot of convincing and two birth certificates to make her believe he was a guy. Can't blame her, my mom though that he was a girl as well and wondered why he was called N er-Jason. Finally she believed us and then introduced us to her pet pomeranian-papillon mix named Pelusa (which is Spanish for fluff). Freddy can't pronounce papillon correctly at all. Anyway when the call ended we went straight back to the game. "Who will be a victim to my weirdness now?" N asked before spinning the bottle. It landed on me. "Crap." I muttered before choosing Dare. I could've chosen Item or Truth but I like risks so I went with Dare. "Ok then my turn to weird you out. I dare you to…" He paused. "Swap clothes with me. Not underwear thought that would be just disturbing." He said, with a smile. I facepalmed but went along with it anyway. We both went off and swapped clothes. I'm sparing you the details cause I don't want to talk about them. 5 minutes later we were back, me wearing N's hoodie, black/grey shirt and sweatpants and him wearing my dress/shirt thing and knee length tracksuit pants. We looked ridiculous and sent everyone back into fits of laughter. We laughed along at the absurdity and continued on. I spun the bottle and it landed on…Springtrap. He chose Item. He gave me his unshiny greenish-yellow-gold-olive coloured waistcoat jacket and I slipped it on over the hoodie. He spun next and the bottle landed on T.C. "I choose Truth." She yelled hastily. "Ok then. Is it true you pretend to be Chica for no reason when you're alone?"

"Uhh I take that back. I will answer a never have I ever question."

"Ok then. Never have I ever pretended to be my sibling for fun."

T.C. reluctantly admitted she had. "I didn't know you loved your sister that much Tina Chica." N said before T.C. spun the bottle again. It landed on Chica but T.C. made it point towards N and demanded he picked Truth. He complied but not before deadpanning "OK Tina Chica." her. She fumed and then gave him his truth. "Is it true you wear makeup all the time?" She asked, smiling smugly and probably trying to embarrass him. To her surprise he answered in the dullest tone humanly possible. "Yes. I use it for smoky eyes and drawing around them. That's it though." T.C. was stunned at his response. Everyone gave him very WTH faces before standing up and move it about a foot away from him. Except me. I was too busy laughing. "How are, you capable of talking like a psychopath?" Freddy asked/yelled in a slightly gravelly voice. "Practice Freddy. It's fun to freak people out with it." N answered, back in his normal tone. Freddy nervously nodded before scooting even further away from the silver-haired kid. We played until 7 o'clock when my mom called down to tell us she was making Ratatouille (the kind from the movie) and asked if we wanted to help. She stopped mid sentence to stare at N and me. "Uhhhhhhh should I ask what happened?" She asked. "We swapped clothes for a Dare. Not underwear cause that'd be weird." N explained. Everyone laughed and answered yes before dashing up the stairs so fast that Foxy was sent rolling down them twice. "Crap, Foxy you ok?!" I yelled. "I be fine lass. This ain't the first time I rolled down a flight of stairs." He replied gleefully, shooting Ev a look at the last part of his sentence. He just smiled, I think. I can't tell through the bandana. After that stairway crash we all washed our hands and started to do different things. Most of us were making the shingles (the circular slices of different vegetables and fruit) and when that was done some more of us made the sauce. My mom had made sure to check to see if anyone had any allergies or dietary preferences. It was just Chica, who's family didn't eat chicken. The rest of us made some extra stuff like toast and carrots (obviously). When everything was ready we sat down and ate. It was great. Everyone loved the food. When that was done we changed into our pyjamas, brushed our teeth and went right back to our game. N spun the bottle and it landed on Ev. He facepalmed before selecting Laugh. "Alright you wanna suffer. Do your 5 year old worm impression for the rest of the night." Ev glared at him before signing something to his twin. N gave him a blank stare and lay face down on the ground like a worm with Ev following his example. Ev took out a CD player and turned it on. Instantly the song "I'm a Gummy Bear" began playing and N started rolling around the floor. Ev still lay face down on the floor unmoving while N basically barrel rolled everywhere until the song ended. "What the flip was that?" Teddy asked. "That my bearified not-friend was the Worm Dance. Something I did ONCE when I was 9 and that Ev just adored watching. So me making him do his spectacular worm impression he's been perfecting for 5 years made him remember how fun it was to make me do that." N explained happily before letting Ev spin the bottle and lying down like a worm again. This time it landed on…T.C. "Item. Here." She said before placing a fake, pink-icing-covered, chocolate cupcake on Ev's head like a hat. "Uugghh this is so boring. Let's make it interesting." She exclaimed eagerly. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mangle. "I go with Dare!" She yelled. "Ok then. Set up a 7 Minutes in Heaven with everybody here. Pair them all up and send them into uhhh… that closet there." T.C. said, pointing to my small closet. It's just a 2 by 2 meter room with clothes that are mine and those board games I got out earlier. "Alright then. Rules first. No invading people's privacy. This is the kid friendly version so no romantic things that tweens and teens do except hugging. Also I'm sticking this camera that connects to any mobile phone so we can watch. And now here are the pairs:

Freddy and Bonnie

Chica and Foxy

Ev and Springtrap

The Chaos Duo/Marionette and Jay

Fred and Toby

Casey and Fredbear

B.B. and J.J.

D.D. and Me.

And last and least, R.I.P. them,

Plushtrap and Goldie

Everyone quickly paired up with no questions being asked. First went Freddy and Bonnie, then Foxy and Chica, Ev and Springtrap which was really funny apparently because everyone was laughing loudly when they got out. No idea what happened. N didn't know either. When it was our turn we both walked in and sat down on the closet floor. "Now what?" He asked. I shrugged. We both sat and stared awkwardly at each other before T.C. screamed at us through the door. "C'mon guys do something!" "Ok then. Never have I ever…had an embarrassing video uploaded to YouTube." I said. N stared at me with the blankest face before responding. "I have." Immediately everyone screamed at him to show us. "Fine. You have a phone with YouTube?" I nodded. "Let's play it after we are done with this 7 Minutes in Heaven." I responded. "Hmm. Never have I ever…"accidentally" sent someone to the hospital." I facepalmed. "I have. It was my aunt. She deserved it though." Immediately everyone screamed for details about the incident. "Ok I'll tell you. First off my mom was in on it too so if you tell her she won't care. And now the story of how I probably got on my aunt's family hit list."

"Ok so it was back in 2010 when this happened. I was cooking with my aunt and she was doing the usual routine of critiquing and yelling at me for whatever reason. My mom heard and had come to pick me up when Mal started being phsically abusive, almost attacking me with a knife for some reason. She also threw a chair at me and my mom, fed up with this type of stuff happening decided to plan and throw a chair at my aunt "on accident." She got a concussion and we called the ambulance. So that's the story. Not very exciting." I everyone else went in (it was surprisingly uneventful) we all trotted upstairs to watch the video. I cast my phone screen to the T.V. and N set up the video. It was him and a bunch of other guys wearing pink fluffy unicorn costumes and running around town like maniacs. Then it cut to N on the sidewalk face-down and I think crying with one of those guys talking and then it cut to him break dancing on the street with the other guys. We all of course were laughing our heads off, even my mom stopped and watched it. N was sitting in a puddle on the floor blushing in nervousness and embarrassment. "Hey are there are more of these?" I asked. N nodded before taking my phone and going to the main channel. "This is Freakshow Rock. They run the channel and are a band. I sing and perform with them but mainly just pick up the other members slack when they're performing like when the drummer is singing a song I'll play the drums for him." He said. "Hmm. Vlogging at School and Meeting People. And the date is from Monday this week. Let's watch that." I suggested. "Maybe tomorrow kids. It's 9:45 and you should all get to bed." Mom said. We nodded and walked down to the basement and set up the sleeping bags before climbing in and falling asleep. I climbed up the ladder to my bed and slipped off my shoes before dropping on the floor and climbing into bed. Apparently T.C. of all people noticed and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream of utter horror. "Madame where are your feet?!" She asked/yelled. "What are you-oh." Chica said before turning to T.C. "Why do ask such personal questions like this?" "Marionette, Truth. Where are your feet?!" T.C. asked, again. "First it's mademoiselle because I'm not married and second I was born without them. Now can you stop yelling in horror?" I answered. She nodded and lay down in her sleeping bag. Chica told me to ignore her older sister before saying goodnight and going to bed. I followed suit and soon fell asleep after playing a game on my phone for 3 hours. Anyway Bonnie's next to tell his story so I'm gonna go get him. See ya.

 **Author's Note**

 _A few extra edits and corrections. For those who are wondering why Mr. Fox thought Marionette didn't know English, it's because she addressed him in French, which as a first impression probably wouldn't make you think someone knew English, since being addressed in a different language would be expected from someone who spoke a different language? Maybe? I think that make sense, I don't know though. The gratuitous French here is purely based upon interactions families have when English isn't their first language. I've seen it myself for years, many family's will speak their first language with their kids and at home. Marionette's mom speaking French to her daughter is so she can improve and keep up her skills (her first language is English) and Marionette's reason for speaking English is the same (her first language is French). Like Endo 02/Jason's chapter this also ha_ _s a major spoiler hidden in it but you need to find it first. Here are the language translations. I had my friend who is from France check over them so they made sense. All of the sentences are in order as they are said in the story. Oh and ignore the writing quality and length of shorts. It fluctuates a lot. And I have no translations for the games. Sorry._

 _Salut Marionnette. Comment s'est passée ta journée? = Hi Marionette. How was your day?_

 _On m'a dit tout ce qui est arrivé à l'école aujourd'hui. Je suis très en colère contre votre comportement, mais je vais tu laisser hors tension pour aujourd'hui car c'était un tyran et c'était votre premier jour. = I was told everything that happened today. I am very disappointed in you but I will let you off for today because it was a bully and it was your first day._

 _So. Comme vous le savez, nous avons unetradition dans notre famille d'inviter des amisau cours d'une soirée pyjama. Pouvez-vousobtenir leurs parents les noms et lesnuméros s'il tu plaît? = So. As you know we have a tradition in our family to invite friends over for a sleepover. Can you get their parents names and numbers please?_

 _Sans blague Sherlock j'ai pensé qu'il était fabriqué à partir de nylon = No joke Sherlock I thought it was made of nylon._

 _Bonnie's profile_

 _ **Name:** Bonnie Braden Carrotsticks Cottontail_

 _ **Faction Name:** Bonnie_

 _ **Age:** 7_

 _ **Appearance:** Physically: Pale skin with a blue/purple-ish tint (due to Argyria), red eyes (despite no Albinism), light brown hair,_

 _Clothes: Lavender t-shirt with Passenger (band) logo, deep, neon blue pants with pockets, red ankle boots, red guitar with black strap,_

 _ **Faction:** Outcast_

 _ **Animal Representation:** Bunny_

 _ **Disorder:** Argyria, eye discoloration (eyes appear to be red despite no Albinism, a skin condition or disorder that makes your eyes appear red)_

 _ **Notes:** Is OBSESSED with carrots, strives to be as good a guitar player as his uncle Donnie Springer Trap (lead guitarist of Sprintime Animals and Seán Trapp's dad, carries his guitar everywhere. Is the second fastest in the school (Fionn is first) very energetic, loves Bugs Bunny, uses his love of carrots to mask his insecurity_


	7. PE Problems

**P.E. Problems**

It's the second week of school and the 1rst graders are enjoying themselves. Until however they have their first P.E. lesson. Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't dodgeball and they were pitted against the 5th graders. Carrots ensue.

 **Bonnie's P.O.V.**

What up Doc. Or Docs. I'm Bonnie Braden Carroststicks Cottontail. No Bonnie is not just a girl's name. Yes my second middle name is Carrotsticks. Yes I mind you calling me that! YES my last name is Cottontail, MOVING ON! Uh…heh anyway I'm here to tell you about my class' first physical education (or P.E. as you call it) lesson.

Well it was Monday, after Marionette's awesome sleepover, we were back at school. I was sitting on the bus talking to Freddy, Chica and Foxy while the 5th graders talked in the back. Us 4 were discussing how to make the perfect carrot cake. Chica said that you need to the perfect amount of everything and I said you needed 87% more carrot. Freddy said he didn't like carrots. I don't think I've ever freaked out more. I mean they're carrots. They are the food from Goldenbear's Pizzeria. Who wouldn't like them?! Anyways I'm being overzealous. We all arrived after listening to me freak out over Freddy's apparently carrot-disliking and headed to class. I walked in and sat down before getting myself set up. "Alright children, I will take attendance. Say "Here" when I call your name please. Aaron Sloane?"

"Here." Replied Aaron. He was a dark skinned kid with Vitiligo over his eyes, making it look like he was wearing a mask, which was super cool. His hair was short but styled into two horn like things, ya know like an owl has. I met him at the Outcast celebration on Monday. His faction name is Owl and he belongs to the One Night at Flumpty's Gang. Some Outcasts get their names from a game or T.V. show. Some stay the same because they are the same as a character. When several Outcasts' names are from the same thing, they form a small group and then find their Nightguards a.k.a enemies. I belong to the Five Frightful Nights at Goldenbear's group along with Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Marionette and the twins plus B.B., J.J., Goldie and Plushtrap.

"Ben Boyd?"

"Here." He said. Ben a.k.a. Birthday Boy Blam. He runs with the O.N.a.F. crew like Owl. Pale skinned kid with a yellow party hat. He's British like Springtrap. He also wore a monocle, top hat and suit that day for some reason. It looked hilariously awesome.

"Bonnie Cottontail…wait. Is this your real name?

"Yeah. And no, I am not related to the Easter Bunny." I sad. "Also I'm here." The teacher just nodded and muttered something under her breath before continuing. Anyway the full roster of people in my class were Ben/Birthday Boy Blam, Aaron Sloane/Owl, Orion "Cat" Catrina/Origami Cat, Matt/RAT, Nathaniel "Nat"/The Cat, Pennington/The Penguin, Blake/Blake Badger, Sara/Sara the Squirrel, Saffron/Saffron the Squirrel, Jen Stone/Gem Stone, Gray Stone/Grave Stone, Manora/Manora the Mouse, Cody/Cody the Coyote. Anyway, class went as expected, boring as all heck and I swear I fell asleep there like 3 times. Then lunch came and I was out of there like Foxy when he was running from Toy Teddy, Toy Toby and Toy T.C. over the summer. And man he runs FAST! Like I think it's about 13.7 meters each second or so. Don't know. But I left and ran to find the rest of my friends. They all were sitting at a table watching Freakshow Rock videos. This one was titled "Vlogging at School and Meeting People." "What's up Docs?" I asked as I sat down and took out my lunchbox. It was a simple carrot sandwich and and carrot smoothie. "Hey Bonnie. Check it out, you're on YouTube." Chica replied, handing over Marionette's phone with the video on it. In the video were the Freakshow Rock guys talking to me. I remember that,, they asked me how it was being an Outcast and my favourite thing. I answered with a 20-minute spiel on carrots. Turns out they edited that out and made it a separate video with like 200 views. "Oh yeah. Did they do this to all of us?" I asked handing back the phone. Endo 01…I mean Endo 02 (I get so confused sometimes) nodded. "They also recorded us beating up the bully." Marionette added. "Comments on the video are constantly time-stamping it and I think a few people memed it." Endo 02 said. I cringed slightly. "That a bad thing?" I asked.

"Nah. Not the worst memed moment from that video. Or the other videos on the channel."

"What was the worst?"

"None really but there is one that everyone has seen."

"Really? Where?"

"High School Never Ends Cover: Behind the Scenes. At around 6 minutes and 47 seconds." Endo 02 said. Marionette pulled up the video and we watched. In the video Endo 02 was helping them with the instruments and other equipment. Once it was packed up he started walking off the stage and turned around to say goodbye. Well long story short he said goodbye and backed up far enough to fall off the stage as he twirled around to face forward again. We all immediately began laughing like crazy. In fact a couple of Endo 02's classmates walked over to see what was so funny. They were the Joy of Creation Gang: Christian/Creation, Angus/Endo "Angel" B, CeeCee/Endo "C." C, Raymond/Endo "Red" F and Caden/Endo "Blue". "Oh Scott. What has Endo 02 done now?" Creation asked jokingly while watching the video. "He fell off the stage." I replied, smiling idiotically. Endo 02 shot me a look before ignoring everything and continuing to draw on his books. "Oh hey what happened to your blonde streak that Marionette gave to you Edge?" Chica asked. "I had to wash it out after I was mistaken for a princess with magical hair." He responded sarcastically, staring at Marionette briefly. "Really? And you're not joking this time?" Chica asked excitedly, not noticing the very obvious snark. "Yes Chica. I'm dead serious. I was brought to a weird bar of thugs who did awesome stuff and had to defend myself with a frying pan." He responded. "No my mom made me wash it out. She said she didn't want me to dye my hair as long as she lived. Honestly I think she was overreacting." Endo 02 whispered to us, not looking up as he finished up his drawing of what looked like a really screwed up stick figure, it's face was really just a huge scribble and it looked kinda creepy, with the only part of it that was drawn somewhat properly were the eyes, two different colours red and purple. "Why would your mom care about some dye in your hair? I mean it's just a different colour. I'm sure you still have some silver dye at home." I said. Endo 02 stopped and stared at me. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well your hair is already dyed in the first place. Why would she care about another colour? Silver dye's like $5.00 or something like that." I replied casually. Endo 02 just stared at me then face-desked. "Ev's hair and my hair are naturally silver. Specifically its platinum blonde. Not weird. But I'm pretty sure it's rarer for guys than girls." He responded before going back to drawin whatever that thing was on his book. "If it's so rare then I guess we shouldn't exist." Creation said. "You know what I meant Creation." Endo 02 responded. All these guys looked similar to the twins (just my luck). All had the silver hair and pale skin but they had dark brown eyes instead of the awesomeness that is heterochromia. They also shared the exact same uniform the twins did. "Whatcha drawin'?" C asked. "Oh one of my hallucinations. Wanna see some others? I have way too many." Endo 02 said, holding up another notebook that was filled with creepy drawings. They were impressive and surprisingly well drawn but were very disturbing. One was a pair of black beady eyes on a golden stuffed bear with what looked like human organs spilling out from the chest while the bear lay limp. "I'm ok." I said, not wanting nightmares from this. "Why did you draw them though?" Endo 02 shrugged. "Eh Mendo said to because it would be therapeutic and that it helps other people with Schizophrenia so I do. I'm a terrible artist though. It's why all the art design for Freakshow Rock looks so abhorrently awful." C was impressed, deciding to flip through more pages until lunch ended. "Oh yeah. See you guys in P.E. I don't promise that I will go easy on y'all first graders." Angel said, before he and the rest left the cafeteria. "Huh? What are they talking about?" I asked. "Oh yeah the first graders are having dodgeball as their first P.E. lesson and per the coach's tradition they have to go against the 5th graders. So see ya there." Endo 02 answered before taking off with the rest of the 5th graders. Us clueless 1rst graders just followed them, unsure what to do. All of us young and innocent kids hopped on over to the gym, where we met the 5th graders. Sarah and a girl named Misty Marie Rose a.k.a. Misty Rose were talking. She has hot pink eye contacts that looked kinda creepy but really cool and wavy galaxy dyed hair. Misty Rose wore a blue hoodie that had "Queen" on it and ripped jeans with with high-tops with white faux (fox fur, fo fur? Not sure) fur gloves and matching sweater-shirt. Her Outcast uniform were a pair of white furry cat ears and was currently kicking a ball around while talking with Sarah. She had since found her contacts after allegedly wrestling them form the same bully first day of school that attacked her. Apparently she got hoisted around the meeting area on someone's shoulders as people applauded her for her ability to take him down while working though her terrible vision. I applaud her. Her mom who she calls JJBALLONBOY (met her, she writes fanfiction and is cool) was sooooo proud of her. I also met Misty's…uh…parent? I don't know, only heard their voice that was very androgynous, named Guest. Anyway that doesn't matter. What matters is when we all were ready and assembled we met our gym teacher a.k.a. the weirdest guy ever, well by my standards at least although honestly anyone that dislikes carrots is weird to me. He was a tall guy, average height, light skin with a slight tan and looked normal except he was an Outcast. First off he divided our classes into Humans and Outcasts. Second he coached the outcast sides and some lady, I assume was his wife coached the humans. Third he separated us by grade and fourth and final he prayed to Scott Cawthon, our king of the gods and leader of the Pantheon to send a sign that this was a great idea. He got a sign, in the form of falling over on his face. Apparently that was a good thing. "Alright kids. I am You coach this year for P.E. My name is Pierre Al but y'all can call me PaperPal. I will be your coach this year and the Outcast supervisor this year." He said. PaperPal had very pale skin, pale like Mangle's and platinum blonde hair, not like the twins, his was a white colour and a white-with-red sleeved shirt, neon blue pants and matching shoes. "Today we will be playing dodgeball. I've checked with anyone with any problems with this before the match but anyone with issues can speak up now." He said. No one said anything. "Hey Sarah. You can play?" He asked.

"Affirmative PaperPal."

"Marionette? You sure you can play?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Foxy if you wouldn't mind take off the hook piece."

"Aye Captain PaperPal."

"Everyone one in Eyesaur ok to play? No issues?"

"None to report."

"Nope."

"Good to go."

"We are all set."

"Yeah."

"Hit it."

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Line up everyone, 1rst near the back wall and 5th behind me." PaperPal commanded. We all lined up in our respective places. "Endo 02. Tie those wires up and help me get the balls and cones!" PaperPal yelled out, motioning to Endo 02 to help him. The silvered wired skeleton tied up his wires (hair for you neutrals) in a ponytail, leaving his KNEE LENGTH fringe out and still in his optic and dashed over to the coach and helped him empty a large bag filled with softballs, basketball sized and made of squishy yellow foam. Remember when Marionette said his wires were waist length? She lied. It's so much longer. Like I'm actually kinda jealous but meh I like my mullet-ish wires. Wires aside Endo 02 and PaperPal grabbed a couple of them and small multicolored cones before setting the cones in a line across the gym floor and lining up the balls on top of them. "Alright. You know the rules. Ball hits you below the head you're out. If your teammates catch a ball then they get to get a teammate back in the game. Ball bounces and you catch it it doesn't count, nor if the ball bounces and then hits you. If your Foxy however then you can catch the ball after it bounces once." PaperPal announced.

"Why does Foxy get an exception?"

Because he only has one servo. It's compensation. And have you tried to catch a ball with one servo without it bouncing? I think not. Same rule for Eyesaur considering he's mostly conjoined. However normal rules apply to Scott since he isn't conjoined, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Also Eyesaur Twins must be hit twice to be out since they are well, two people stuck together really. However once one side has been hit then that side can't help."

"Affirmative."

"Alright then. Outcasts?" PaperPal yelled out. "Go!"

And with that we went mad for the balls. They were being thrown left and right and everywhere. It was a mad dash and ridiculously hard to dodge everything and throw them back. On our side we were running back and forth catching and throwing every ball we could. We hit half of the 5th graders all together but they eliminated about 3/4ths of us in about ten seconds all thanks to Misty, the most competitive girl I've ever seen. She was yelling at everyone who couldn't keep up, caught literally every ball and dodged every ball. In other words she was invincible. Endo 02 had been eliminated and while waiting he grabbed a spare ball and began playing hacky sack with it. Well for starters he got to 34, which is 34 more than I have and second Misty pulled his ridiculously long fringe and grasped the ball he had in annoyance, ranting that he wasn't helping before shoving him back in the game. Once he was back in was when things got a little strange. He kept hitting something that wasn't their, knocking us out and whatever he thought was their. Must be been off his meds again. Oh well that's not important. Anyway back to the game. Well we got wrecked in a battle of 2-10. But hey when we won those two games it was so satisfying. Misty got mad at the 5th graders but she did congratulate us for winning, so she isn't a sore loser of winner. After that insane game,we did some track, Foxy winning absolutes every race and Misty getting mad. I came second. After P.E. I and the rest of us Outcasts went to the daily meeting and took the Oath of Silence, an oath formed out of an apparent agreement in the Pantheon. As we took the Oath, our lord and savior Scott Cawthon watched us proudly. I felt really good about that. We also were told to ditch our clothes and wear our uniforms only. And let me tell you, Endo 02 and End 01's uniforms are creepy as Fright. They really look skeletal and robotic, which is very scary. When the day was over and I slept through the rest of my classes I met up with my cousins and we headed out to Chica's family bakery. Which reminds me it's her turn now so I'll get her. Well that's my tale. Chica should be next so…That's all folks.

-Porky Pig, not me.

 **Author's Note**

 _First off JJBALLONBOY got her shoutout for Sarah and so did Misty who I had to change slightly and since the actual person who submitted her was called Guest I had to get a little creative. Fan games galore. I have so many characters. Also I gave them real names and ages to boot. Eyesaur is not one person. He's actually 5 sets (meant to be 6 but one set absorbed their unborn twin before birth) of conjoined twins with red hair and reddish skin like Foxy. That's why their are 11 names listed for Eyesaur instead of one so it's like the actual Eyesaur character who is 11 skinless corpses. Also regardless of how exotic or Asian the names are their races will not be a factor in the naming (exception is Marionette because her name in French meant something important to the story). One more thing the name Caden came from Cadet Blue here. And I didn't actually call Blue, Blutarch. That was a joke. Oh and Eylan is supposed to be pronounced Eye-Lan like in Eyelander. Another thing is that Aaron Sloane is supposed to be similar to Owl in some way. I tried I really did but it's late and I'm sleep deprived so deal with it. Also the names in brackets () for Eyesaur are the names for each set. Also lastly I finally managed to write a short chapter. This took longer than it should've because of its length but a I've been burning myself out by writing through writer's block. Because of that the first official chapter for Five Funny Nights at Freddy's won't be out for a while as I'm again burning through and it's making the writer's block worse._

 _ **Format: Real name-Faction name-Age-Grade**_

 _ **Misc.**_

 _Sam-Sparky the Dog-12-5th_

 _Sheila-Sugar the Cat-10-5th_

 _ **One Night at Flumpty's**_

 _Ben-Birthday Boy Blam-7-1rst_

 _(Ivan, Ian), (Sawyer, Søren), (Jon, Jonathan), (Sorro, Sora), (Edison, Eylan), Scott-Eyesaur-10-5th_

 _Flynn-Flumpty-9-3rd_

 _Gomez Flynn-Golden Flumpty-9-3rd_

 _Gabriel Fitz-Grunkfuss the Clown-11-5th_

 _Steven-Beaver-8-2nd_

 _Aaron-Owl-7-1rst_

 _Redmond-Redman-11-4th_

 _ **Those Nights at Rachel's**_

 _Blaine-Bane-8-2nd_

 _Doug-Doug-8-2nd_

 _Pete-Pete-8-2nd_

 _Rachel-Rachel-8-2nd_

 _Ray-Ray-8-2nd_

 _Shayla Raquelle-Shadow Rachel-8-2nd_

 _Lyndon Xiang-The Thing-8-2nd_

 _ **Five Nights at Candy's**_

 _Blake-Blank-9-3rd_

 _Candy-Candy the Cat-8-2nd_

 _Chester-Chester the Chimpanzee-8-2nd_

 _Cindy-Cindy the Cat-8-2nd_

 _Mark-Markiplier Animatronic "Markitronic"-12-2nd_

 _Orion "Cat" Catrina-Origami Cat-6-1rst_

 _Matt-RAT-7-1rst_

 _Sheila Netty-Scribble Netty-11-4th_

 _Nathaniel "Nat"-The Cat-7-1rst_

 _Pennington-The Penguin-7-1rst_

 _Vinnie-Vinnie-12-5th_

 _ **Popgoes the Weasel**_

 _Parker Glade-Popgoes the Weasel-8-2nd_

 _Blake-Blake Badger-7-1rst_

 _Sara-Sara the Squirrel-7-1rst_

 _Saffron-Saffron the Squirrel-7-1rst_

 _Ronan Stone-Stone the Crow-9-3rd_

 _Jacki Abbey Glade-Blackrabbit-8-2nd_

 _Jen Stone-Gem Stone-7-1rst_

 _Gray Stone-Grave Stone-7-1rst_

 _Xing-Strings-10-5th_

 _Simon-Simon-12-5th_

 _Benton-Buttons-9-3rd_

 _Manora-Manora the Mouse-7-1rst_

 _Lillie-Lillie the Lamb-8-2nd_

 _Owen-Owen the Owl-11-4th_

 _Cody-Cody the Coyote-7-1rst_

 _ **The Joy of Creation**_

 _Christian-Creation-12-5th_

 _Angus-Endo "Angel" B-10-5th_

 _CeeCee-Endo "C." C-10-5th_

 _Raymond-Endo "Red" F-10-5th_

 _(Not Blutarch, should be) Caden-Endo "Blue" R-10-5th_

 _P.S.: Endo 02/Jason's hair is knee length. Marionette just didn't notice it. Somehow._

 _P.P.S: I will post a hair reference on my DeviantArt to show you how it works (the physics of it, not the colour)_

 _P.P.P.S.: Even's uniform reference is up. I swear the two look ridiculous but whatever_

 _P.P.P.P.S. : Chica, Foxy and Maironette's uniform designs are up._


	8. Cooking Time

**_Cooking_** **Time**

 _Chica and friends decide to help her cook for the local homeless shelter and for people on the street during the weekend. How kind._

 **Chica's P.O.V.**

Well hi there I'm Chica. Nice to meet you.

Howdy there. I am Chica Catherine McEggson. I can see y'all people laughin' at my surname. It's ain't funny, please stop. Anyhoo I guess I'm here to tell y'all my story. So let's begin.

It was a happy Thursday, a few days after the amazin' dodgeball game we had in school, I was headin' to my family's bakery with Bonnie, Freddy an' Foxy, along with Edge, Endone, Mangle, Springtrap an' o' course Madionette (what are y'all goin' on about? I know her name, Madientte is a nickname I gave her, I'll explain it just let me talk for a few without interruptin' so much please) who I was pleasantly talkin' too. We were currently talkin' on about her name pronunciation. "So yer name is Marionette but you pronounce it Madienette?" I asked. "No. It's pronounced Marionette." She replied, though her French accent, sorta changed the way it sounded, not really makin' a difference. "But I guess with the accent it's Madienette to you and others. I've been called that a lot though." I just muttered "Hmm" an' we continued on. I always felt a little weird about my accent, like Foxy but listenin' to Maddie talk makes me wonder how she hears an' thinks o' her accent. It's a very harsh an' kinda scary typed, ya know like whenever she speaks I kinda get nervous an' a little jittery, it scares me a little bit. Huh? She makes everythin' sound scarier in English an' French. She once asked me what cake I liked in French by accident cause she had difficulty rememberin' it in English an' I thought she wanted to maim me. The mask helps with the scare factor though, I mean it has a giant smile on it, that's creepy no matter what ya say. Regardless o' her unnervin' accent we all trotted inside the bakery where the Toys were hangin' out, Toby playing Pokémon Black on his Nintendo DS, Ted was doing the same an' losin' o' course. That poor bear can never win a game against that bunny.

My lovely sister (obvious sarcasm is obvious) was doing her ridiculously stupid an' awful makeup, an' talking to her cat Cameron, a brown ragdoll cat. As I walked through the door an' the little bell chimed, my cat Carl, also a brown ragdoll cat ran up to me an' began pawin' at my boot. "Awww hey there Carl. How ya doin'? Did ya miss me much?" I asked, cuddlin' him softly. He meowed an' began walkin' around my friends. Foxy had been awesome an' brought his baby brother (who is the cutest lil' thing I've ever seen) along with him in my doll pram, that was actual my pram when I was built (born for ya neutrals). Hey it's good recyclin'. I'm not weird Ms.…Whatever yer name is again, by much. Ahem, Carl wandered around an' pawed at my friends, played with Maddie's strings an' messed around with Edge's wires hilariously. He just blankly stared at the cute fluffy cat. "Hey Chica. How are you?" T.C. asked mockin' my accent, like usual. "Oh hey, it's your trash cat." I ignored her but Foxy didn't. He ran right up to T.C. an' gave her a very terrifying glare before raisin' his hook to her face an' backin' up. "Ye be a lucky lass that I be givin' you a chance an' not maimin' you for that comment to yer sister." He said, his southern pirate accent shinin' through. "Hi mom. We're home an' I brought my friends for ya to meet." I greeted, wavin' to my mom behind the counter, hoping to ease the risin' tension. My mom is a tall (like 6ft tall) lady with blonde hair tied in a messy bun/ponytail an' olive skin like me, but not tinted yellow. She wore her typical white apron with the words "Let's Bake" written on it in pink icing coloured writin' an' her yellow an' orange striped dress. "Hello my daughter. And hello to all of you friends." She said welcomin' everyone by walkin' over. "Oh you must be the new girl who's sleepover my daughters attended." My mom said. "I'm so sorry but what is your name again?" My mom needs to write this down. "It's Marionette Emmings." Maddie replied.

"Hmm?"

It's Marionette but she likes to use the French pronunciation and her accent exists." Edge clarified. "Ohhhh. And hello to you…Evan was it? I'm sorry I keep forgetting your name." My mom said."It's Jason. Jason Voorhees." He said. My mom visibly jumped at this an' nervously laughed the incident off before just turnin' around, creeped out. "Alright well you guys have fun, the door is to your left in the kitchen." She said before we all headed up to my house. Upstairs from the bakery you could see our home, a long hallway with stairs goin' up. The kitchen an' utility room was to yer left an' the sittin' room an' bathroom was to your right. We headed up to my room, the second floor havin' my bedroom an' bathroom on the right an' T.C. an' the parent's bedroom on the left. My room is a nice an' cozily small but spacious place with yellow walls an' a red floor, a big pizza-like carpet on the ground an' cupcakes patterned the walls. A desk sat near the window at the front o' my room, lookin' over the street, covered in paper drawings, recipes an' stationery scattered everywhere. My bed was to the right o' the doorway, a small single bed with cupcake blankets. I plopped right on my bed. Everyone else sat down on the carpet in a makeshift circle. "Alright so y'all know what's goin' on?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads, except Foxy o' course. "Alright I'll tell y'all. Every weekend I cook food for people on the streets an' in homeless shelters. My mom started the tradition an' I uphold it. However this weekend there is a huge gatherin' fundraiser to help the homeless community an' we all need help to make enough food. And since y'all had nothin' else to do an' y'all like makin' things I figured you guys would enjoy this." I explained. Everyone liked the idea. "Exciting. So what are we making?" Freddy asked. "Well we are bakery so we'll be makin' cakes like cupcakes an' cookies stuff. An' pie, loads of pies. Maybe some pizza if your family wouldn't mind lettin' us use the restaurant to make pizza and stuff." Freddy shrugged. "Don't worry. Once we walk through the doors we are invisible to the optics of adults. Believe me. I once did my science experiments in there and made a baking soda volcano and my parents didn't even notice, even after the thing exploded and foam was covering about half of the kitchen." He said, rather nonchalant at his mom and dad apparently not carin' that he had screwed up half the kitchen. "It's gets worse too. The foam was also in the dining room and literally no adults cared. I'm not kiddin' it's on Ted's YouTube channel.

"Ted has a YouTube channel?" I asked. Freddy nodded. "It's called Toy Ted's Depression Dump. He mainly uploads videos on how to deal with depression, sad stuff and him and Toby gaming and failing."

"Your bother is depressed?" Edge asked.

"Yeah. It's really hard to live with."

"I can relate." Mangle said, throwin' a glance at Edge. "Anyway we're getting off track here, you need the restaurant?" Freddy asked. I nodded. "It's kitchen is full of pizza makin' food an' others which would help this 'ere thing greatly." I replied. "Then it's settled. I'll talk to my parent's and will get this stuff ready." Freddy stated happily. "Oh yeah that reminds me. Freakshow Rock are gonna be live-streaming from the event." Edge exclaimed, jumpin' up rapidly. "Wait really?! What does that mean?" Mangle asked. "It means that more people will be coming, Freakshow Rock is very popular and a lot of people who see the event might come down and help make food. Or they'll come and grab something to eat and chat with others. Either way tons more people will most likely be showing up."

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"Because whenever these happen, Freakshow Rock always grab Ev and I to man the camera and talk to the viewers while they jaunt around doing scrap. They also always live-stream and about 10 minutes later or so loads more people show up." He replied, his tone rather annoyed apparently.

Endone nodded. "Oh boy. Alright so way more people then intended may show up. So extra food then right?" I asked. "That be soundin' correct. Speakin' o' which if ye want to get this all complete I suggest we get down to it. Gotta make sure the pizzeria be empty for use." Foxy suggested. We all agreed, before decidin' to head to the nearest playground an' screw around for a bit, after gettin' some free cake pops made of scraps of different cake (e.g. a cake pop made of chocolate and red velvet) o' course. The perks of being in a bakery, ya get free cake pops made of multiple flavours, since you can't really sell 'em like that. Anyhoo…

 _Time Skip to Saturday (because I don't got a clue what happened durin' the last few days besides school, meetins' an' my sister tormentin' me till I hated myself, in other words, yer typical week)_

It was finally time. It was an early Saturday mornin' (like 3am, no joke..I have issues) when we all met up at the pizzeria. We were all pyjama-clad an' ready for cookin.' Freddy unlocked the doors an' turned on the lights, us all stridin' inside an' straight to the kitchen. "Ok so we are allowed to use this place, just don't blow it up." Freddy said. We all nodded and got down to business. "Alright y'all, I caught you up on the plan earlier this week an' have the menu copies to hand out." I began, handin' out all the event menu copies I had printed on Friday. "Half o' us will spit and work at the bakery, while half stay here. I'll be goin' to the bakery obviously to help around, Freddy'll be here at the pizzeria an'…uh…where is Edge?!" I asked, interruptin' myself. "Oh he's with Dad getting something called…uhhhh…" Mangle began.

"Amisulpride meds." Foxy said.

"Right, right. He's getting Amisulpride meds and he'll be here in a few minutes." Mangle finished. "What's that?" Bonnie asked. "It be some kind of antipsychotic medication. Jay be mainly gettin' it cause the Clozapine not be workin'." Foxy replied.

"Clozapine?" Seán wondered.

"Tis a medicine that happens to make ye really freakin' sleepy when ye wants to concentrate an' other stuff that be a pain to deal with. I be speakin' from slight experience, I was bein' stupid an' took some o' the pills by accident. Tis not a fun experience." Foxy explained. We all nodded and continued on. "Alright so the people who are stayin' here the pizzeria are Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy an' Mangle, an' the people with me are Seán, Marionette, Endone an' Edge. So my group will head out an' you guys'll stay here to do everythin'. So…ready?" I stated, wide-eyed. A nice chorus of yeses were heard and I left with my group. Endone contacted his brother on the way to tell him what was goin' on. When we arrived, I unlocked the door, headed to the kitchen, got everythin' ready like the ovens turned on an' made sure the mixers an' trays were ready to use, washed our servos an' tied back our wires before slippin' into some aprons an' starting on the first round of food dishes, cupcakes. Not the ones made o' horses o' course, I ain't that much like Pinkie Pie. I also regret watchin' that before bed an' during a storm but whatever, can't change the past and I have just gone through worse, I saw Bonnie lose a limb an' a ghost soooooooo…what can I say? Whatever, regardless we began by makin' vanilla and red velvet cupcakes. At exactly 3:30am Edge arrived and ran inside the shop, profusely apologizin' that he was late, grabbed an apron and tied his wires up to start, washin' his servos too. The strange thing was when he tied his wires up, he tied them up completely, no wires in his optics. I could see his heterochromia an' opticliner around his optics and opticlids. He looked really robotic kinda, it was weird. Anyway I just said it was fine and he went and made the cupcakes with Seán, who was havin' trouble carryin' all the eggs to the counter an' gettin' out the trays from the top shelves. Endone was very carefully linin' the cupcake trays with matchin' cupcake linins'. Each tray matched, which was fine but he was organizin' them very closely.

Eventually the batter was mixed and Endone was pourin' them into the cupcake liners. He was so precise an' made sure they had as equal amounts of batter as possible. Seán was takin' the empty bowls an' washin' them with Mangle's help. Edge was dryin' them an' gettin' 'em ready for the next dish, pound cake. As the cupcakes were bakin', icin' was gettin' mixed an' pound cake was bein' started on, I checked with Freddy in the pizzeria. It was goin' fine over there, no messes or anythin' as the pizzas and chips were being cooked well without any issue. Back at the bakery, Maddie had been workin' on the icin' an' all that jazz. She had taken out the cupcakes an' set the cakes inside before startin' to ice on chocolate frostin'. She made 'em all look really nice, with little details all over. Finally we mixed the pound cakes an' got 'em in the oven, iced it when they were all baked an' cooled then packaged 'em up an' headed to the place, a large hall-like room, like our school gym with tables an' chairs an' all that jazz, arrivin' there at exactly 4:45am. We were about 15 hours an' 15 minutes early but who cares? We set everything up an' then went to the playground, got in trouble because it was so early so just hung out by climbin' trees until it opened. We decided to 'hang' around…heh…heh on the monkey bars. When it was time we headed back and started the event. It went amazin', Freakshow Rock showed like like expected with more people followin', someone tried to flirt with Edge not knowin' he was a guy an' continued after he found out an' we had leftovers to take home. Hmm? Why do I this? I said so a few minutes ago. My mom does it an' I do too, cause I like to. I don't need a reason to do somethin' nice do I?! Well sorta, I guess. Look I do it because it's a nice gesture, gettin' away from the bullying by my sister is just a plus. Yes it's why I get up earlier, no I do not think my parents let her because they hate me. Wait where on Earth are you gettin' these ideas. Unfavourite?! Well yeah kinda. In Snglish my name means Girl Catherine McEggson. Originally instead of Catherine, it was Niña, so my name would've been Girl Girl McEggson. How original right? O it ain't. Wait, absolutely not, they like me. Back off of Foxy!

*Spanish angry ranting*

*Sighs* Ya know what?! Foxy is next so I'm gonna go rope him in. See y'all never again I hope. Rude, insultin' my friends like that, journalists yeah right.

 **Author's Note**

There's a couple spoilers in this chapter. Find them all, hint look at the last line in the story. Also I did write her southern drawl accent phonetically, only a little bit though as I hate phonetic accents. Also she doesn't have verbal tic like Evan. At all. It's just her accent. I will probably release another version of this chapter without the phonetic writing on my DeviantArt. I am hoping to Primus that the behaviour Evan/Endo 01/Endone was as accurate to someone with autism severity level 3 as can be. I'll admit, most of his behaviour is going to be based off of my autistic friends and me as I am actually autistic (I have seen a specialist and did an assessment for a while ago and they confirmed I am but I dunno which end of the spectrum I am) so I hope to get this right. The clozapine line actually took about 20, 30 minutes of research to make sure I was right. I swear if I keep that up this story will be finished by the year 4018, at minimum. Why do I do this to myself? Oh and before you kill me or get confused, the proper pronunciation of Marionette sounds a lot like Maddienette so I made it a small little reference here. Please don't kill me. Lastly, oh gosh the research into Schizophrenia hurts. So much to read. It hurts. And then of course I screw up. I'm even debating rewriting Meet Marionette just to make it seem more like someone with Schizophrenia is actually talking, in other words, a crap ton of different speech patterns would need to be included. Why did I do this to myself? On the bright side, I've found a good website to use. Still, dying here. Lastly, this was heck to Finnish, like Short 4/chapter 7, this wouldn't end, wh I is why the conclusion is a bit weird. Also,little status update here for story progress.

Five Funny Nights at Freddy's: Ch. 2 slow but getting done, bad writers block.

F.F.N.a.F. Oneshots: Writing all the holiday chapters (April Fools Freakout, Halloween Horror, Christmas Comedy, A Joyous New Year). Gotta finishes and write them all, all suffering from Valve Time.

F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare: Next round is slow, dare was with SCP's, gettin used to writing them and nothing down everything I need.

School Days: Next chapter starting.

P.S.: This website is a glitch and so is the app. I can't edit documents on the app and on the site everything I type becomes one sentence. Plus adding font things (bold, italics) gets screwed up completely.


End file.
